Down in Flames
by Mlle. Blueberry
Summary: Un avion qui se crashe dans les montagnes. Peu de survivants, lieu inconnu. Kiryuu Zero sera confronté à des forces et des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Sont-ils vraiment seuls, au milieu de cette terre hostile ?
1. Prologue

Down in flames :

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, à part ceux que j'ai créés pour cette fiction. Les autres sont la propriété exclusive de Matsuri Hino.

World : UA, caractère OOC

Rating : M (par prudence)

Genre : Horror, suspens, aventure

Pairing : KanameXZero (il y en aura d'autres, mais je garde la surprise ;) !)

Note de l'auteur : Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fanfiction. Je n'abandonne pas ''Le jeu du plus fort'', non non ! mais suite à un problème d'ordinateur, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais écrit sur cette fanfiction -.- ... En attendant que le problème soit réglé, j'ai décidé de me dégourdir les doigts et les neurones en écrivant celle-ci ^^ ! J'éspère que vous l'appécierez ! Le premier chapitre arrivera d'ici peu, sûrement demain =) .

XXX

Prologue :

La raison. C'était un état d'esprit, un concept, que Kiryuu Zero avait toujours considéré comme essentiel. La raison lui permettait de réfléchir posément aux évènnements, de réagir avec sang-froid, en conséquence, et était pour lui l'essence même du comportement humain.

Il n'était pas d'un naturel supersticieux, ni même craintif. La lâcheté, il n'aimait pas ça. Quoi qu'il se passe, il se targuait de pouvoir gérer les choses avec calme. Pourtant... Parfois, la raison n'apporte pas les réponses. Parfois, la raison d'un être humain est dépassée, et il se retrouve confronté à des situations, à voir des choses, à accomplir des actes pour sa survie, loin de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Quand l'Homme est poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, il peut croire à tout, pourvu que ça le sauve. La moindre parcelle d'espoir, la moindre chance pour s'en sortir sera saisit, et l'Homme revient à l'état d'animal, guidé par ses instinct, pas par la raison. Et ça, Kiryuu Zero l'avait désormais bien compris. C'était le principe de la Survie. Et voici comment tout a commencé ...

A SUIVRE = Chapitre 1 : Le crash.

XXX

Note de l'auteur : J'éspère que ce prologue vous donnera envie de lire cette fanfiction ^^ ! Ouais, il est pas hyper hyper clair, mais je suis pas très forte pour lancer un prologue x) ! La suite devrait être mieux xD !

Byye~~

Mlle. Blueberry


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Crash

Down in Flames :

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, à part ceux que j'ai créés pour cette fiction. Les autres sont la propriété exclusive de Matsuri Hino.

World : UA, caractères OOC

Rating : M (par prudence)

Genre : Horror, Suspens, Aventure...

Pairing : KanameXZero (il y en aura d'autres, mais je garde la surprise ;) !)

Note de l'auteur : Wouaaah, le premier chapitre =D ! Cette idée de fiction me trottait dans la tête, il fallait absolument que je lui donne forme *.* ... Les chapitres seront plus ou moins longs, mais je tâcherai de faire mon maximum pour que ce soit uniforme. Je ne suis malheureusement A-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t pas régulière dans mes publications, je tiens à avertir -.- ... Pour cette fiction, j'ai écouté en boucle la chanson Crashed de Chris Daughtry . Vous connaissez =D ? Elle m'a beaucoup inspirée pour cette fanfiction ! Je conseille de l'écouter, elle est superbe !

Sinon... Bonne lecture !

_Définition de Survie :_

_«État de celui qui survit à un autre, à un évènement, à un péril._

_Prolongement de l'existence au-delà de la Mort.»_

Chapitre 1 : Le crash

{Aéroport de Paris, Roissy Charles de Gaule, France, 07h30 du matin}

Un calme assez étouffant régnait dans l'aéroport. L'heure aidant beaucoup, les lieux n'était pas bondé, et seul quelques voyageurs, en groupes ou solitaires, vagabondaient ça et là, cherchant leurs quais d'embarquement, ou attendant leurs vols. On n'avait pas vraiment l'impression ainsi vu, de se trouver dans l'un des plus grands aéroports au monde.

Une voix claire de femme annonça par haut-parleur que les passagers du vol Paris-Tokyo devaient se diriger sans plus tarder vers les caisses d'enregistrements, puis vers les quais d'embarquement. Décollage dans 25 minutes.

Kiryuu Zero se pencha vers sa valise , et la traîna mollement derrière lui en suivant son groupe. Les réveils (très) matinaux, comme pour la plupart des jeunes de 17 ans, il ne les affectionnait pas particulièrement, et il sentait encore ses yeux, embourbés par la fatigue, qui ne demandaient qu'à pouvoir se refermer. Mais leur professeur principal, Midô-sensei, s'était évertué à leur faire comprendre qu'un départ le plus tôt possible serait plus avantageux. Mouais... Il ne voyait pas en quoi.

-Zerooooo !

Le jeune homme se retourna, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il savait déjà à qui appartenait cette voix. Une jeune fille brune aux cheveux mi-longs courait dans sa direction, tirant sa valise derrière elle, tout en essayant d'ajuster de sa main libre le gilet de laine grise qui lui couvrait les épaules. Essoufflée, elle se stoppa devant le jeune homme, les mains posées sur les genoux, alors qu'elle tentait de calmer sa respiration.

-Yuuki, tu es en retard. Constata Zero.

-Ou-oui, je sais, gomen ! S'excusa la brune à mi-voix. Mais je me suis rendormis !... J-j'ai pas fais gaffe à l'heure...

-Franchement... C'est pas parce qu'on est en voyage scolaire qu'il faut se relâcher.

-Dis-donc, Monsieur ''Je-suis-parfait'' !... rouspèta Yuuki, les mains sur les hanches, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui sèche la moitié des cours pour aller dormir dans le parc ! Tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale.

Zero tiqua, mais ne répondit pas. Franchement, les cours il s'en fichait pas mal. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de très bons résultats.

-Mademoiselle Kurosu ! Kiryuu-kun ! Ne traînez pas, on vous attends !

-On arrive professeur ! Cria Yuuki, avant d'attraper sa valise d'une main, et de saisir le bras de Zero, qui n'eut même pas le temps de protester, de l'autre. Zero, tu viens ?

Le groupe d'élèves passa rapidement les caisses d'embarquement. Les valises furent déposées pour être transportées dans la soute, et bientôt, tous purent apercevoir au travers des larges baies vitrées du bâtiment un immense appareil blanc, autour duquel s'affairaient nombre de mécaniciens et techniciens.

-Dis, Zero... Commença Yuuki en se rapprochant du jeune homme resté un peu à l'écart du groupe, perdu dans ses pensées. Tu trouve pas que le ciel est quand même un peu sombre ?

Zero leva les yeux. Dehors, des nuages épais et gris, presque noirs, masquaient le ciel, rendant l'atmosphère sombre et limite monotone, avec quelque chose de menaçant. Ils se déplaçaient rapidement, en témoignait les bourrasques de vent qui agitaient les arbres au loin, et gênaient les hommes sur la plateforme. Il comprenait que Yuuki trouve le temps inquiétant. Tout annonçait qu'un orage se préparait.

-T'inquiètes pas. La rassura-t-il, avec une tape sur la tête. C'est rien.

-Mais je m'en fais pas ... Bougonna Yuuki, réarrangeant ses cheveux. C'est pas un orage qui me ferais peur !

-Bien sûr... Souffla Zero, avec un léger sourire.

-Bon, tout le monde ! Écoutez-moi !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le professeur qui venait de parler, en claquant des mains pour être sûr de capter l'attention de tous, même des plus somnolents. Le professeur Midô n'était pas un homme très imposant. La petite quarantaine, des yeux noisettes, cheveux poivre et sel, rien chez cet homme ne découlait de l'autorité ou de la fermeté. Cependant, il était compréhensif, et avait ce qu'on appelle ''la fibre enseignante''. Il était donc relativement apprécié de ses élèves.

-L'avion va bientôt décoller. Déclara-t-il. Soyez sûr de n'avoir rien oublié ici, et rassemblez-vous ! On va monter dans l'avion. Mettez-vous en rang, et suivez-moi. Dépêchons !

Dans un léger brouhaha, tout le groupe se mit en marche. Chacun parlait avec ses camarades, rigolant ou se remémorant les souvenirs les plus marquants de leur voyage de trois semaines en Europe, qu'ils ne seraient pas prêt d'oublier. Appareils photo en main, certains se prenaient même une dernière fois en photo dans l'aéroport, leur dernière étape de ce voyage avant de rentrer chez eux.

Zero n'aimait pas particulièrement les voyages organisés comme celui-ci. En général, il les trouvait ennuyeux. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix... Son père adoptif, Kaien Kurosu, qui était également le directeur de leur lycée et le père de Yuuki, lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'échapperait pas à ce voyage. ''Hors de question que tu restes là à glander dans le parc pendant trois semaines, tu le fais déjà suffisamment pendant tes heures de cours ! Et surtout, ramène-moi des chocolats !'' c'était ce qu'il avait dit. Maudit directeur... Lui et ses idées...

Une fois la classe arrivée devant la porte menant à la piste de décollage, une hôtesse se présenta à eux, et les guida jusqu'à l'avion. Elle les fit patienter devant l'escalier permettant de monter à l'intérieur, puis fit signe au groupe de la suivre. Chacun se vit remettre un numéro de place, dans l'ordre alphabétique, puis les élèves gagnèrent leurs sièges respectifs, le tout en bavardant joyeusement, et en échangeant quand c'était possible leurs places, car pas question de quitter ses amis lors d'un vol de plus de 20 heures !

-Hey, ne faites pas trop de bruits, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas tout seuls dans l'avion ! Les houspilla Monsieur Midô, sans grand succès.

Au bout de 10 minutes tout le monde était assis à sa place. Zero, lui, était assis vers le fond de l'appareil, à droite. Yuuki se trouvait à sa gauche, avec à côté d'elle Sayori, sa meilleure amie, avec qui elle était déjà lancée dans une conversation ''passionnante'', sur la mode vestimentaire française, et les garçons français. Zero lui, lâcha rapidement le sujet, peu intéressé de savoir si ''les garçons les plus beaux étaient ceux aux yeux verts ou aux yeux bleus'', et laissa son regard traverser le hublot pour se perdre dans le paysage.

Puis, tout démarra très vite. Rapidement, les hôtesses firent connaître aux passagers les gestes essentiels en cas de problèmes, que presque personne n'écouta. Enfin, l'engin démarra, dans un vrombissement assourdissant de moteur. La piste s'étendait devant eux, longue, grise... Puis, elle se substitua à l'appareil, ce dernier quittant peu à peu le sol, lancé à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres à l'heure. Dans l'avion, peu prêtèrent attention au sol qui s'éloignait, aux mètres, puis kilomètres qui s'installèrent entre eux et la terre ferme. Zero, lui, le voyait. Il observait les yeux dans le vague, ce sol qui se faisait plus petit et plus lointain alors qu'ils se dirigeaient avec vitesse vers leurs altitude de vol. Kiryuu constata qu'il n'aimait pas prendre l'avion. Il n'aimait pas cette perte de contact avec le sol, qui sous ses pieds, était si rassurant. Ici, il avait l'impression d'être à la merci du vent, des éléments, et de la mécanique de l'avion. Cette idée de survoler les nuages, d'aller même au-delà, là ou l'Homme n'avait, de part sa nature, pas sa place... Non, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

-Quelque chose te tracasse, Zero ? S'inquiéta Yuuki, voyant que son ami et frère adoptif ne disait pas un mot (même si en soi, ce n'était pourtant pas une nouveauté).

-Quoi ? Émergea Zero, les deux paires d'yeux de Yuuki et Sayori scotchées sur lui. Non, c'est rien.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu avais l'air contrarié à l'instant.

-Non. Tout va bien.

Yuuki lui sourit, rassurée. Puis, elle se retourna vers Sayori, et elles reprirent leurs conversation de plus belle. Zero soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés. Il savait que Yuuki s'inquiétait souvent pour lui. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'aimait pas la compagnie des gens. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Les comportements des groupes ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Voir tout ces ados glousser, parler de choses inutiles, tout faire pour s'intégrer à une bande, quitte à devoir faire taire certains aspect de leurs caractères, leurs propres personnalités pour pouvoir rentrer dans le moule...C'était ridicule.

-Mesdames et messieurs ! Déclara une hôtesse à l'aide d'un interphone. Nous avons atteint notre altitude de vol. Vous pouvez désormais détacher vos ceintures. Nous vous remercions de votre compréhension, et vous souhaitons un agréable vol dans notre compagnie.

Étant donné le temps de vol qu'ils avaient, la plupart des élèves se levèrent pour faire un tour dans l'avion. D'autres encore, sortirent de leurs sacs à dos des jeux de cartes, ou vidéo. Et les plus fatigués se renfoncèrent confortablement dans leurs sièges, dans le but d'accumuler quelques heures de sommeil avant l'atterissage. Tous trouvèrent une occupation, et l'ambiance se fit doucement plus calme dans l'appareil. Zero, lui, sentait sa tête lui peser, alors qu'une envie de dormir le saisissait. Il pouvait bien dormir... Après tout, le vol allait être long, très long... Avant qu'il n'arrive à Tokyo. Et sur cette pensée, ses yeux gris se fermèrent doucement, alors que son esprit était tiré dans les bras de Morphée.

{9h57 plus tard, lieu non précis}

-Zero ! Zero ! Réveille-toi !

-Hmmm... Quoi ?..

Le jeune home ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Au dessus de lui, il vit le visage de Yuuki, apeurée. apeurée ? Il se redressa complètement, et aussitôt, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les gens semblaient... Agités. Que se passait-il ?

Alors qu'il était sur le point de demander des informations à son amie, une violente secousse fit trembler l'appareil, manquant de le propulser en avant. Yuuki se cramponna à son siège, les yeux violemment fermés. Sayori semblait également paniquée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! S'écria Zero, alors qu'à bord, plusieurs personnes commençaient à crier, et à s'affoler, malgré les tentatives des hôtesses pour conserver un peu de calme.

-J'en sais rien ! Répondit Yuuki, la voix tremblante. Il y a quelques minutes, on a entendu des bruits bizarres dehors ! Comme si quelque chose frappait l'avion à plusieurs reprises ! Et ça fait déjà la deuxième secousse ! Il se passe un truc pas normal !

Zero jeta machinalement un oeil par le hublot. Dehors, rien... Tout était blanc, grisâtre par moment. Ils devaient être en plein dans les nuages. Impossible de savoir où ils se trouvaient.

Une nouvelle secousse. Plus violente. Des hurlements retentirent cette fois, des gens se levant en panique de leurs sièges, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait les sauver. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ?

L'avion était malmené, ballotté dans toutes les directions, et Zero dû s'accrocher au siège devant lui pour ne pas être violemment cogné contre les murs. Déjà, il entendait certaines personnes crier, des corps propulsés contre les parois, alors que la terreur s'emparait de chaque passager. L'avion avait définitivement un problème...

Une pression atroce... L'avion penchait vers l'avant, il se dirigeait droit vers le sol, à toute allure. Plus de lumière. L'appareil fut plongé dans une ambiance sanglante, seules les lumières d'urgence rouges clignotaient furieusement. Des masques tombèrent du plafond, et les gens poussèrent sans scrupule les personnes devant eux, pour tenter de se saisir de l'un de ces masques. Des corps allèrent se cogner contre les sièges, certains se virent plaqués au sol, étouffés par les autres, qui les piétinèrent sans même le remarquer. Zero assistait à cette scène avec horreur. Il reconnaissait certains de ses camarades, qui se faisaient frapper pour lâcher les masques qu'ils venaient d'attraper, par d'autres passagers de l'avion, dont la terreur transformait les visages en masque de cruauté. Aussitôt, il attrapa par le bras Yuuki, qui manqua de justesse de se faire bousculer par un homme, et il la ramena près de lui. La jeune fille, paralysée par la peur, ne bougeait plus, les yeux écarquillés. De lourdes larmes en coulaient abondamment, et parlaient pour elle. ''On va mourir. On va mourir.''

-Non ! Hurla Zero, attrapant un masque devant lui pour le plaquer sur le visage de son amie. Yuuki, Yuuki, réveille-toi ! On n'est pas encore mort !

De plus en plus vite... De plus en plus fort... Bientôt, plus personne ne pouvait tenir debout. La pression était trop importante, écrasait les cerveaux et les poumons, empêchant toutes pensées logiques. Zero, agrippant toujours le bras de Yuuki, la força à se baisser, et il se coinça comme il pu entre les deux rangées de sièges. Il ne pouvait plus rien entendre, si ce n'était les cris, les pleurs, et les hurlements des entrailles de l'avion. La chute se faisait interminable.

Puis, finalement, ce fut l'impact...

Zero le su automatiquement. Un crissement infâme, puis un ébranlement de l'appareil, des flammes qui s'engouffrèrent dans l'allée principale... Alors que l'enfer semblait ouvrir ses portes pour accueillir l'avion en son sein, une secousse ultime fracassa le crâne du jeune homme contre une poutrelle métallique, qui avait jailli de la coque déchirée de l'avion. Puis ce fut le trou noir...

XXX

-Mmmh...

Une douleur atroce. Ce fut la première chose qui ramena Kiryuu Zero a la réalité.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, doucement. Mais ils le brûlèrent, et il les referma aussitôt. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était enfermée dans un étau, que l'on serrait, serrait... Allait-il finir par exploser ?

Il lui fallu un moment pour se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils étaient dans l'avion... Ils rentraient au Japon, et ...

Cette fois, il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, et se redressa. Ils avaient eu un accident !

Son corps le rappela vite à l'ordre, et il se laissa retomber sur le sol. Il dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas crier, alors qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversait la poitrine et la tête, lui lançait la jambe gauche. Il passa doucement une main sur son front. Du sang...

Il ferma les yeux, et expira bruyamment. Il devait se lever. Il devait sortir...

En effet, vu le noir dans lequel il était plongé, il devait sûrement être coincé entre des planches de la carcasse de l'avion. En tâtonnant comme il pouvait autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était coincé entre deux sièges. C'était d'ailleurs probablement eux qui lui avaient sauvé la vie, ayant amortis les chocs avec le rembourrage...Il leva les bras, et poussa aussi fort qu'il pu pour se dégager. Finalement, il parvint à déplacer légèrement un des sièges au-dessus de lui, en tout cas suffisamment pour se faufiler. Il fit doucement bouger ses membres, non sans grimacer. apparemment, il n'avait rien perdu... C'était déjà ça...

Il lui fallu deux bonnes minutes pour parvenir à sortir complètement des sièges et autres débris qui l'emprisonnait. Et une fois arrivé à l'air libre, ce fut l'horreur qui le saisit. L'horreur, ainsi qu'une affreuse odeur de chair brûlée...

Un carnage... C'était une véritable horreur, et il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas vomir. Il se trouvait encore dans la carcasse de l'avion, et ce dernier s'était apparemment fendu en deux. Tout n'était que mort et désolation. Il était entouré de corps, de toute part. Des foyers de feu persistait ça et là, et il se rendit compte que c'était étonnant qu'il ne soit pas mort brûlé vif. Des carcasses ensanglantées, démembrées, carbonisées... Partout...Les sièges avaient volés un peu partout, et la plupart étaient en miettes. Des parois de l'avion, il n'en restait plus beaucoup qui soit encore en bon état.

-Yuuki...

Le nom s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que la peur prit place dans son esprit. Et Yuuki ? Où était-elle ?

-Yuuki ! Hurla Zero, en avançant parmi les décombres, ignorant le déchirement qui lui traversa la jambe, ou le goût métallique qui envahissait sa bouche. Yuuki, où es-tu ?!

Il se baissa, recherchant le visage de sa meilleure amie, priant pour ne le reconnaître sur aucun des corps qui tapissaient le sol. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte... Non !

-Yuuki ! Appella-t-il encore, alors qu'il commençait à désespérer.

-Zero !

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il sentit un corps se blottir contre le siens, et des bras l'enserrer si fort qu'il cru qu'on lui avait coupé le souffle. Il baissa les yeux, incrédule. Il reconnu immédiatement cette tignasse brune.

-Yuuki ! S'écria-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rendre l'étreinte de la jeune fille, toujours serrée contre lui, tremblante.

-J'croyais que t'étais mort... Gémit la jeune fille, sanglotante. J'ai eu beau te chercher, j'arrivais pas à te trouver, je te trouvais pas ! J'croyais que je te reverrais plus jamais... J-J'ai eu trop peur !... Zero...

-Calme-toi... Souffla Zero, tout aussi tremblant que son amie, alors que son regard parcourait le désastre devant eux. Je suis là Yuuki... Je suis là...

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis, une fois que Yuuki se fut calmée, Zero la relâcha doucement.

-Zero... Soufla-t-elle, les yeux gonflés de larmes. Regarde... Ils sont tous morts...

-Il doit y avoir d'autres survivants. Déclara Zero, tentant de persuader son amie aussi bien que lui-même. On ne peut pas être les seuls à avoir survécu, il y en a forcément d'autres...

-J'ai croisé Midô-sensei et Kageyama-kun. Ils étaient vivants. Eux, ils voulaient sortir de la carcasse, mais moi, je voulais pas partir sans toi... Je devais te retrouver, je pouvais pas...

-Chuuuut, je sais... La tempéra Zero, la voix douce. Je te remercie, Yuuki. Mais maintenant, on ne peut pas rester là. On sait jamais si ça peut exploser ou pas...

-O-oui... Renifla Yuuki. Mais je dois aussi retrouver Sayori. Je sais pas où elle est.

-Sayori ?

Le jeune homme jeta machinalement un oeil à droite et à gauche. Evidement, il ne la vit pas. L'idée de rester encore ici, dans ce cimetière, lui retournait l'estomac et le révulsait. Mais Yuuki semblait déterminée à ne pas repartir sans avoir trouvé Sayori. C'est là qu'il remarqua la large plaie sur le bras de la jeune fille.

-Tu es blessée ? S'empressa-t-il, en observant le bras de Yuuki qui grimaça.

-Oui, mais c'est rien. Toi par contre, tu es bien plus amoché que moi...

Dans la panique et la confusion, et également sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, Zero ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais effectivement, sa blessure à la tête semblait bien plus importante qu'il ne le pensait, vu la tête de Yuuki. Il avait également une brûlure à l'épaule gauche, et sa jambe gauche le faisait atrocement souffrir, même si son jean l'empêchait de voir clairement jusqu'où allait les dégâts. Le reste n'était que des coupures, des bleus et brûlures superficielles et dispersées.

Quant à Yuuki, hormis une blessure au bras droit, une grosse bosse sur la tête et une plaie sur la joue gauche, elle ne semblait pas avoir été trop amochée.

-Au moins, on est vivant... Souffla-t-il.

-Oui... On est vivant...

Après un léger silence, Zero s'avança légèrement dans ce qu'il restait de l'allée, faisant signe à Yuuki de le suivre. La jeune fille s'éxécuta sans broncher. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait presque à sa hauteur, la jeune fille poussa un hurlement, faisant se retourner brusquement Zero.

-Yuuki !? Cria-t-il.

-Zero ! Aide-moi !

Yuuki s'était accroupie, et semblait attraper quelque chose. En la rejoignant, Zero se rendit compte qu'une main dépassait entre deux tôles, et avait saisie faiblement la cheville de Yuuki.

-Cette personne est vivante ! Clama Yuuki. On doit la dégager !

-Oui, d'accord.

Zero se posta à côté de Yuuki, et souleva comme il pu la tôle qui les empêchait d'accéder au corps. Il dû y mettre toute ses forces, mais il parvint à la soulever suffisamment pour que Yuuki puisse titrer le corps de là-dessous. Une fois que ce fut fait, Zero relâcha d'un seul coup la tôle, qui s'écrasa bruyamment sur sa voisine.

-Mon dieu ! Zero, c'est Sayori !

-Quoi ?

Zero se rendit compte qu'en effet, Yuuki tenait dans ses bras Sayori, qui semblait à moitié consciente. Elle était dans un sale état... Une barre de fer lui transperçait le flanc, et une de ses chevilles était horriblement tordue. Le jeune homme grimaça. Il ne savait pas si elle pourrait survivre à une telle blessure...

-Zero ! On doit la transporter ailleurs ! Je t'en pris, aide-moi !

-Oui.

Yuuki saisit la jeune fille par les jambes, tandis que Zero passa ses bras sous ceux de la jeune fille, et ainsi, ils commencèrent à se déplacer, péniblement...

-Yuu...Ki... Souffla Sayori, de façon presque inaudible.

-Chut, ne te fatigue pas, Sayori ! La stoppa Yuuki, qui malgré son sourire forcé pour rassurer son amie, était tout aussi inquiète quant à sa survie que Zero. Ne t'en fais pas, on va te sortir de là.

Sayori ne répondit pas. Elle semblait avoir sombré dans l'inconscience. Yuuki souffla, et s'adressa à son ami.

-Zero, il faut qu'on sorte. On ne peut pas ... Rester là.

-Tu as raison.. Répondit Zero, alors que ses yeux balayaient encore malgré lui les corps. On ne peut pas rester là.

Il leurs fallut bien 5 grosses minutes pour parvenir à la cassure dans la coque de l'avion, donnant accès à l'éxtèrieur. Tout en l'atteignant, Zero ne pu que songer à leur situation. Ils ne savaient rien... Pourquoi l'avion s'était-il crashé, combien y avait-il de survivants, où étaient-ils ? C'était véritablement un miracle, qu'ils aient survécus...

-Oh mon dieu...

Surpris par l'arrêt soudain de son amie, Kiryuu fut presque obligé de piler pour pouvoir s'arrêter sans que Sayori ne percute Yuuki. La brune devant lui semblait figée devant l'entrée. Il leva à son tour les yeux, et ils s'écarquillèrent aussitôt. Ainsi... C'était pour ça, qu'il faisait aussi froid...

Devant eux, un paysage escarpé, déchiré et pentu. Ils étaient dans les montagnes... A perte de vue... Une vaste étendue blanche, épaisse, alors qu'un froid piquant les mordait, rendant leurs plaies encore plus lancinantes. Ils étaient en pleins mois de Janvier... Et visiblement, ici, c'était enneigé.

Le soleil s'était pratiquement couché, seul des reflets orangés étaient renvoyés par la couche blanche sur le sol, qui, en avançant, arrivait pratiquement à mi-mollets des jeunes survivants. Le froid engourdissait leurs muscles, ralentissait leurs mouvements, trempait leurs vêtements. Zero inspira profondément. Ils devaient retrouver Midô-sensei et Kageyama le plus vite possible si, comme l'avait dit Yuuki, ils avaient survécus. Et ensuite... Tâcher de rester en vie. Le plus longtemps possible...

XXX

A SUIVRE = Chapitre 2 : Le commencement

Note de l'auteur : Mouahaha xD ! Je coupe ici ! Alors, verdict ? Est-ce que cela paraît potable ? En tout cas, la perspective de cette fanfiction, et les possibilités de scénario qu'elle m'offre me motive ^u^ ! Et j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira également !

Review, si cela vous dit =D ! Ca fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur (moi), et ça me permet de savoir ce que vous pensez ^^ !

Rendez-vous ... Au prochain chapitre !

Byye~~


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le Commencement

Down in Flames :

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, à part ceux que j'ai créés pour cette fiction. Les autres sont la propriété exclusive de Matsuri Hino.

World : UA, caractères OOC

Rating : M

Genre : Horror, Suspens, Aventure...

Pairing : KanameXZero (il y en aura d'autres, mais je garde la surprise ;) !)

Note de l'auteur : Tadaaaam, voilà le chapitre deux de Down in Flames ^o^ ! J'éspère qu'il sera à la hauteur ! Personellement, j'aurais voulu faire autre chose, mais je me suis dis que ça aussi c'était pas mal ^^ ! En éspèrant que vous l'aimerez ! Ah, et merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews =D ! C'est ce qui me motive pour continuer ^^ ! Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais le chapitre 3, mais je vais faire ce que je peux pour le terminer ce week-end, et le poster dimanche soir ou lundi soir. Biiz à tous =) !

Réponses aux reviews :

Jessi-k94 : Meeeerci ^u^ ! Je suis bien contente, et j'éspère que la suite te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Matt : Merci, je suis ravie que tu te décide enfin à mettre des commentaires 3 ! J'éspère que ça va continuer, et contente que ça te plaise ! Biiz !

Jessi-94 : Je suppose que tu es la même personne que Jessi-k94 ? Si c'est pas le cas je m'excuse xD ! Sinon merci pour ta review, et pour ce qui est de Kaname patience patience, ça va venir ;) ! Vraiment ravie que ça te plaise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Définition de la Peur :_

_"Trouble, émotion que provoque la vue ou l'attente du danger."_

Chapitre 2 : Le commençement.

{Lieu inconnu, heure non précise.}

Le froid était insupportable. Il rendait les corps groggy, et le moindre mouvement devenait beaucoup plus compliqué. Sans compter la neige, qui achevait de glacer la peau, et trempait les vêtements. Et à ce moment précis, Zero aurait tout donné pour se retrouver face à un feu, un réchaud, un radiateur, n'importe quoi qui puisse soulager ses membres de ce froid atroce.

Cela faisait seulement 15 minutes que lui et Yuuki avaient quitté la carcasse de l'avion, et qu'ils erraient, Sayori dans les bras, à la recherche de leur professeur ainsi que Kageyama, que Yuuki disait avoir aperçus. Ils avaient fait le tour de l'appareil, mais personne. Zero se disait qu'ils étaient peut-être retournés à l'intérieur de l'avion. Mais en repensant aux cadavres ensanglantés et calcinés, il se ravisa. Non, ils devaient plutôt avoir trouvé un endroit où s'abriter... C'était le plus probable. Seulement, trouver cet endroit impliquait de devoir s'éloigner de l'avion, étant donné qu'ils se trouvait dans une plaine enneigée sans rien autour. Et avec ce froid, et le soleil pratiquement couché, cela pouvait être dangereux. Le jeune homme jeta un regard à Yuuki, qui marchait devant lui. Elle était visiblement épuisée. Et transie de froid. Ils ne pourraient pas errer ici indéfiniment, d'autant plus qu'ils transportaient une blessée grave.

-Zero, on doit s'éloigner d'ici... Déclara Yuuki, qui visiblement avait eu la même idée que son ami. Si on continue comme ça, Sayori ne va pas survivre, et nous non plus.

-Je sais... Soupira Zero, réattrapant correctement les bras de la jeune blessée, pour au moins la garder hors de portée de la neige.

Sans plus de paroles, ils prirent la première direction qui s'offrait à eux, un chemin qui se dirigeait plus vers les hauteurs. Escarpé et pentu, malheureusement. Mais les autres semblaient beaucoup moins engageants, plus hostiles, et ni Yuuki ni Zero ne souhaitait s'y aventurer. Le chemin le plus haut donnerait sûrement plus de visibilité.

L'ascencion commença lentement, les blessures et le poids de Sayori ralentissant considérablement la montée. Zero devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'écrouler, sa jambe le déchirait comme si des aiguilles y étaient plantées, et retournées dans la chair, encore et encore... Quant à Yuuki, elle n'était pas bien costaud, et elle fatiguait à vue d'oeil. Mais le froid, et l'instinct de survie permirent aux jeunes amis de tenir bon. Rapidement, les rares rayons de soleil violacés qui coloraient encore les pans écharpés de la montagnes se mirent à disparaître. L'obscurité envahissait tout, laissant des ombres menaçantes et des bruits, inaudibles jusque là, prendre une ampleur inquiétante. Tout devenait ennemi, la menaçe semblait vouloir jaillir de toute part. Zero grimaça. Il était certain qu'ils ne tiendraient pas la nuit sans abris. Ils devaient se dépêcher, et arriver au sommet à tout prix ! Ce fut au prix de maints efforts que finalement, les trois adolescents arrivèrent enfin à un plateau. La visibilité ne permettait pas de voir son étendue, et Zero dû plisser les yeux pour parvenir à se diriger sans trébucher dans quelque chose. Mais soudain, Yuuki se statufia devant lui, obligeant le jeune homme à se stopper net à sa suite.

-Yuuki ? Interrogea Zero, se tendant, inquiet.

-Là... Chuchota la jeune fille, en designant du menton un recoin sombre à sa droite. J'ai... J'ai entendus quelque chose !

Les deux amis cessèrent tout mouvement, et leurs respirations se coupèrent même sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. L'argenté commença à se demander ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire, si jamais il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage, prêt à les attaquer. Yuuki ne ferait jamais le poids. Sayori, n'en parlons pas. Et lui... Rien ne laissait croire qu'il pourrait faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait rien, pas de lumière, pas d'arme... Il serait... Totalement sans défense. Ce fut la première fois. La première fois que Kiryuu Zero se sentit paralysé par la peur. La peur de l'inconnu, la peur d'être impuissant. Allaient-ils mourir ? Leurs trois vies s'achèveraient-elles ce soir, alors qu'ils avaient tout enduré et survécu jusque là ?..

Les secondes parurent des heures, avant que finalement, une silhouette n'apparaisse derrière un pan de roche. Une silhouette qui, pour le plus grand soulagement de Zero et de Yuuki, fut une silhouette humaine, et qui plus est familière.

-Kageyama-kun ! S'écria Yuuki.

Zero reconnu également l'allure et le brillant des lunettes de Kageyama, le délégué de leurs classe, qui s'arrêta, apparament lui aussi soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un animal.

-Kurosu-san ! Et... Kiryuu-kun. Je vois que vous vous en êtes tirés.

-On désespérait à l'idée de vous retrouver ! S'exclama la brune. Vous n'étiez plus aux abords de l'avion !

-On ne pouvait pas rester à découvert avec les tempèratures qu'il fait. Répondit le délégué, en réajustant ses lunettes à l'aide de son majeur, geste qui avait toujours eu le don d'énerver Zero. Moi et le professeur Midô avons décidé de chercher un endroit où nous pourrions être à l'abris. Est-ce Wakaba-san que vous transportez ?

-Oh, oui ! S'écria Yuuki, se rappellant de l'état critique de sa meilleure amie. Elle est gravement blessée ! Il faut à tout prix s'occuper d'elle !

Zero cru voir à ces paroles une lueur de mécontentement passer dans les yeux de Kageyama, une lueur qui ne lui plû pas du tout... Cependant, avant que Zero n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il poursuivit :

-Très bien venez, suivez-moi. On s'est réfugié dans une grotte, derrière cette escarpade.

-O-oui ! Répondit Yuuki, raffermissant sa prise sur les jambes de Sayori avant de s'avançer à la suite de son camarade de classe, suivie de Zero.

Au bout de quelques mètres sur un chemin étroit au bord d'un précipice (qui ne manqua pas d'effrayer Yuuki.), il arrivèrent dans un espace un peu plus large. Au fond, à leurs droite, ils aperçurent une entrée dans la roche. De la lumière s'en dégageait.

-Vous avez allumé un feu ?! S'enthousiasma Yuuki, comblée à l'idée de bientôt pouvoir se réchauffer.

-Effectivement. Cela nous a prit plus d'une heure pour y parvenir. Heureusement que Takishima-san avait des connaissances nécessaires pour le faire.

-Quoi ?! Yuuki sourit, n'en revenant pas. Tu veux dire qu'Aoi-chan a survécu elle aussi ?!

-Elle nous a rejoints alors qu'on quittait la carcasse de l'avion.

-Je vois ! Quel soulagement !

-Bien, ne restons pas là. Entrons à l'intérieur.

-Hai !

Le groupe entra à l'intèrieur de l'abris de fortune, et la chaleur leur sauta immédiatement au visage, le contraste avec l'éxtèrieur étant conséquent. La grotte était en fait relativement spacieuse. De l'entrée jusqu'au mur du fond, il y avait au moins 15 ou 20 mètres. De largeur, environs 8 mètres. Dans un recoin, assez éloigné de la sortie mais pas trop pour l'évacuation de la fumée, un feu était allumé. Il n'était pas très important, et une grosse bourrasque mal dirigée pourrait suffire à l'éteindre. Mais au moins, il chauffait l'espace, et accordait aux rescapés une douce lumière rassurrante. Près du feu, Zero vit Midô, en train d'y jeter des grosses touffes d'herbes sèches. Il se retourna à l'entente des pas.

-Oh ! Kiryuu-kun ! Kurosu-san ! Mon dieu vous êtes en vie !

-Midô-sensei ! S'écria Yuuki.

Le professeur se dressa sur ses jambes, et accouru jusqu'au deux jeunes.

-Je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez là ... Souffla-t-il. Mais c'est... Wakaba-san ?

-Sensei, je vous en prie !.. Commença Yuuki, la voix tremblante. Il nous faut à tout prix un endroit où l'installer !

Rapidement, l'enseignant les guida jusqu'à une énorme quantité d'herbes sèches, stockées tout au fond de la grotte. Un animal les auraient-il mise là en prévision de l'hiver ? Zero ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que si c'était le cas, ils n'étaient pas tant en sécurité que ça dans cette grotte... Midô fit en sorte de répartir les herbes de façon à en faire une couche convenable, avant de faire signe à Yuuki et Zero de déposer la jeune fille dessus. Précautionnement, ils allongèrent Sayori, faisant en sorte de ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Puis, Midô examina la barre plantée dans le flan de l'adolescente, avant de blêmir.

-Seigneur... Elle ne survivra pas à une blessure pareille...

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! S'indigna Yuuki, dont les yeux s'agrandirent pas la peur, et la colère. Elle ne va pas mourir, il faut la soigner !

-Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Renchérit le professeur. On n'a rien ici pour ça !

-Il doit forçément y avoir un moyen !

-Kurosu-san, vous voyez bien qu'un ne peut absolument rien faire !

-C'est ça ?...

La jeune fille et le professeur se turent, tournant la tête vers Zero, resté debout à côté de Yuuki, et qui venait de parler, l'air grave.

-C'est aussi facile ?... D'abandonner ?

Midô ouvrit la bouche, mais ne répondit pas. Devant les iris grises de son élève, il baissa les yeux, honteux.

-Vous ne nous êtes d'aucune utilité... Grogna-t-il. Allez plutôt chercher de la neige. Je vais en avoir besoin.

-Zero ?... Interrogea Yuuki, tremblante. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-J'en sais rien. Souffla-t-il, avec sincérité. Je vais essayer de la sauver. Je guarantie rien.

-Non... Yuuki secoua la tête, un mince sourire peint sur les lèvres. Un sourire triste. Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûre. Zero, sauve la !

Zero fronça les sourcils, et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il ne réflechissait pas; plus vraiment. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était l'urgence de la situation. D'instinct, il avait décidé de réagir, guidé par ses propres sentiments. Il avait juré de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un mourir. Oui, il l'avait juré depuis _cette_ époque... Il prit quelques secondes en fermant les yeux, et une profonde inspiration, avant de recommencer à parler.

-Yuuki. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

-Hai.

-Tu vas tenir Sayori par les épaules, très fort. Elle ne doit pas se débattre. Je vais essayer de retirer la barre de fer de son ventre. Y'a pas d'anèsthésiant, alors elle va souffrir. C'est très important que tu l'empêche de bouger.

-O-oui.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille attrapa les épaules de son amie, et les maintint contre le sol, se penchant au-dessus d'elle suffisament pour pouvoir contenir ses mouvements. Une fois sûr que Yuuki la tenait bien, Zero attrapa la barre de fer. Il déglutit péniblement. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait. Et ce n'était certainement pas les quelques épisodes de Grey's Anatomy, regardés à la va-vite sur le net qui faisait de lui un médecin. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

-Prête ? Demanda-t-il à Yuuki. Un, deux... Trois !

A trois, il tira d'un coup sec le morceau de fer, vite, droit, aussi fort qu'il le put. Dans un bruit atroce, il parvint à extirper la barre, s'arrosant au passage de sang. Pas le temps de se préoccuper de ça. Il balança la barre dans un coin, et leva les yeux. Il devait à tout prix contenir l'hémorragie, maintenant que la barre n'était plus là pour le faire. Ce fut à ce moment que Midô revint, une poignée de neigne entre les mains, s'approchant de Zero, inquiet.

-V-voilà... Balbutia le prof, pâlissant comme un fantôme à la vue du sang qui tâchait le visage de Zero, et tendant le petit tas blanc d'un geste tremblant.

-Merci. Marmonna le jeune homme à toute vitesse, la lui arrachant des mains. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'elle fonde, puis il rinça la plaie avec. Ouais, ce n'était pas le top de l'hygiène... Mais il devait faire avec ce qu'il avait.

-Zero ... Couina Yuuki. Comment on va faire pour bander la plaie ? On n'a rien...

Zero fouilla visuellement la pièce. Merde... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien ?... Et là, son raisonnement fut coupé, lorsqu'il aperçu ça... La longue écharpe, autour du cou de Kageyama. Il s'égosilla aussitôt :

-Kageyama ! Ton écharpe, donne !

-Quoi ?! Pas question !

Le délégué qui était resté en retrait; se contentant d'observer la scène appuyé contre un mur, se rebiffa, resserrant sa précieuse écharpe contre lui.

-Kageyama, je t'en prie, on en a besoin pour stopper l'hémorragie ! Clama Yuuki. Sans ça elle va...

-J'en ai rien à faire !

Yuuki se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'en revenait pas. Zero lui, ne put empêcher un rictus de colère de naître sur son visage.

-Cette écharpe me sera beaucoup plus utile qu'à elle ! Aboya le délégué. Elle va mourir, alors laissez-là crevez ! C'est des vivants dont il faut se préoccuper ! J'en ai plus besoin qu'elle ! Vous !...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une violente droite le jeta contre le mur; avant qu'il n'atterrisse lourdement au sol, se massant la joue, effaré. Devant lui se tenait Zero, qui fulminait littéralement de rage. Ses yeux gris avait prit une teinte inquiétante.

-Je supporte pas les sales batârds égoïstes dans ton genre... Gronda-t-il. Si tu me refile pas ta putain d'écharpe maintenant, je te jure que la personne qui en aura vraiment le moins besoin, ce sera toi !

Kageyama s'était redressé, mort de trouille. Il n'était pas bien grand, ni taillé pour la baguarre, et Kiryuu Zero faisait bien au moins deux têtes de plus que lui, et avait un corps nettement plus musclé. Aucun doute qu'il pourrait le réduire en miettes en moins de deux... Il ouvrit la bouche, mais avant même qu'il ait put articuler le moindre mot, son vis-à-vis lui arracha le tissu du cou, manquant de l'étrangler par la même occasion, avant de se précipiter vers la blessée.

-Yuuki... Souffla Zero, revenu à côté de la jeune fille. Je dois passer le tissu dans son dos pour pouvoir le nouer.

-D'accord.

Ils enroulèrent doucement l'écharpe autours de la plaie, avant de serrer le plus possible. Puis, Zero fit un noeud solide, et reposa sa camarade sur la couche improvisée. Il porta lentement deux doigts à la carotide de la rousse, le souffle court.

-Zero ?.. S'inquiéta Yuuki.

-C'est bon. Elle est vivante. Pour l'instant.

La brune souffla de soulagement, avant d'éclater en sanglot.

-Merci... Merci Zero... Gémit-elle. Tu l'as sauvée... Tu lui as sauvé la vie...

-C'est rien... Elle est pas encore sortie d'affaire... Faut attendre de voir.

-Je sais, mais tu as fais tout ton possible ! Merci, sincèrement !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. La tête baissé, il se releva, priant de toute ses force pour ne pas chanceler. Puis, il demanda à Midô de lui apporter régulièrement de la neige pour la faire boire, et de mettre une atèle à sa cheville. Dans un coin de la grotte son oeil capta la présence de Takishima Aoi, une autre fille de sa classe. Elle ne s'était pas manifestée jusque là, et si il n'était pas tout simplement passé devant elle, il ne l'aurait même pas remarquée.

Ignorant la jeune fille recroquevillée (qui en fit de même), il se dirigea vers un mur isolé de la grotte. Là, il se cala contre la roche, et se laissa pratiquement tombé au sol, dans un gémissement de douleur. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était cassé... Garder les yeux ouvert s'avérait être un vrai défi. Sa jambe, que le froid éxtèrieur avait anesthésiée, était désormais complètement endolorie. Sous le tissu fin de sa veste bleue-marine, il sentait sa brûlure au bras le démmanger, se coller au vêtement qui de mélangeait à la peau suppurante. Et, la touche finale, il était entièrement trempé. Incroyable qu'il soit encore en vie... Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour tenter de rester éveillé, il se redressa, et se mit en position assise. Avec des gestes lents, il écarta les côtés déchirés de son jean, afin d'examiner sa blessure à la jambe. Il grimaça. Au moins, apparament ça ne saignait plus. Mais la peau qui l'entourait était violacée, et des fibres du jean s'étaient coinçées à l'intérieur des chairs à vif. Elle devait probablement être suffisament profonde pour qu'il puisse y passer deux phalanges, même s'il n'était pas expert. Il fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortie un mouchoir. Tout aussi trempé que le reste, bien évidement. Mais ça ferait l'affaire pour le moment. Il le compressa contre la plaie, sifflant de douleur lorsqu'il se mit à appuyer. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'avait dû endurer Sayori quand il avait mit l'écharpe... Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi... Fatigué.

Sur cette pensée, l'argenté sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement, alors que son inconscient basculait dans un sommeil, teinté de cris et de feu...

XXX

-Ro... Ero... Zero !

Ledit Zero ouvrit rapidement les yeux, en sursautant. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser où il se trouvait. Se remémorer les évènnements. Leurs situation. Tout lui revint en mémoire, et à cet instant, il ne voulait que replonger dans le monde des rêves, là où ils étaient tous sains et saufs, menant leurs vies habituelles au sein du lycée Kurosu. Pourtant, la personne qui venait de l'appeller ne semblait pas prête à le laisser se rendormir, et lui attrapa une épaule, le secouant doucement, l'obligeant à rouvrir ses yeux qu'il avait refermés.

-Zero... L'appella à nouveau une voix basse, douce, qu'il identifia comme celle de Yuuki. On est le matin.

Déjà ? Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormit que quelques minutes. Pourtant, les rayons du soleil qui éclairaient l'intérieur de leur abris, traversant les paupières fermées de Zero donnait raison à son amie. Avec mauvaise volonté, il se redressa de la position recroquevillée qu'il avait adopté pour s'endormir, et s'asseya dos au mur en gémissant, ses articulations ankylosées protestant face à ce mouvement.

-Excuse-moi de te réveiller. Mais ...

-On va avoir besoin de toi. Alors il va falloir que tu te bouges !

Oh, cette voix agaçante... Kageyama. Zero jeta un regard noir à son camarade, debout devant lui.

-Et pour quoi faire ?

-On a besoin de vivres, de fringues chaudes, et d'autres trucs. On va devoir retourner à la carcasse de l'avion pour chercher ce dont on a besoin. Et tu n'es pas exclu de la tâche, Kiryuu-kun.

Zero grogna, et se remit debout tant bien que mal. Sa jambe lui faisait toujours mal. Mais il constata avec soulagement que cela ne l'empêchait pas de marcher. Toisant Kageyama d'un air mauvais, il lui passa devant en l'ignorant royalement, et se dirigea vers Yuuki, qui le voyant arriver, lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Bonjour Zero. Bien que j'imagine que ça n'est pas très, hum... Adapté, vu notre situation.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Bonjour Yuuki.

Jetant un oeil en direction du corps toujours allongé sur le ''lit'', il lui demanda comment se portait Sayori.

-Oh, elle est encore en vie si c'est ce que tu te demande, ne t'en fais pas. Elle est très pâle et encore inconsciente, mais le saignement s'est arrêté. C'est bon signe.

-Ouais, je suppose...

Ils furent interrompu par Kageyama qui toussa, et lança à Zero un regard agaçé. Lui et Midô-sensei les attendaient à l'entrée de la grotte, prêts à partir. Un peu à l'écart, il y avait également Aoi, dos à eux, qui attendait. Zero fronça les sourcils. Cette fille était un peu bizarre. Même avant cet... Horrible accident, elle ne se faisait presque pas remarquer dans leurs classe, et à sa connaissance, elle n'avait aucun ami... Et là... Alors que leurs vies étaient en jeu, elle semblait parfaitement sereine.

-Bon, tu viens Kiryuu-kun ? Insista Kageyama.

-Ouais, j'arrive... Marmonna Zero. Deux secondes.

Il se tourna vers Yuuki, qui était sur le point de les suivre, et la stoppa.

-Non Yuuki. Toi tu restes ici.

-Quoi ? Sortit Yuuki, interloquée. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un reste pour veiller sur Sayori, tu ne crois pas ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'en sortira très bien.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu veux pas que je vienne avec vous ?

-Non, c'est bon. Sayori a besoin de toi. Et puis, il faudra aussi que tu fasses en sorte que le feu ne s'éteigne pas. Ca va aller ?

-Bien sûr que ça va aller... Grommela-t-elle, détestant être sous-estimée de cette manière. Je sais quand même comment jeter des brindilles dans un feu.

-Dans ce cas c'est parfait. Sourit l'argenté. On essaiera de revenir le plus tôt possible. Attends-nous.

Yuuki ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue. Mais elle soupira, et finit par accepter, retournant s'asseoir auprès de sa meilleure amie, là où elle avait également passé toute la nuit pour la surveiller. Satisfait, Zero partit vers Midô et ses deux camarades. Et c'était partit pour une fouille des restes de l'avion, pour tenter de retrouver des objets, de la nourriture, n'importe quoi qui pourrait leurs être utile en attendant des secours. Zero se bloqua à cette pensée. Les secours... Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils ne soient pas encore venus ? Ils s'étaient crashés la veille, et normalement, un signal de détresse aurait dû être envoyé, non ? Mais dans ce cas... Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne ?

-Zero, ne traîne pas ! On est presque arrivé !

Il revela la tête. En à peu près 15 minutes, ils étaient redescendus du plateau, et étaient désormais face au cadavre de l'appareil. A cette vue, Zero eu envie de faire demi-tour, prit d'un haut-le-coeur. Franchement, il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller... Revoir tout ces corps, ce sang, cette odeur horrible... Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait y entrer, s'il voulait rester en vie, il ne tiendrait pas sans nourriture. Alors, il se remit en marche, décidant d'aller explorer la partie arrière de l'avion, accompagné de Midô-sensei, tandis que Kageyama partait vers l'avant, suivit (de loin) par Takishima Aoi. Marchant tous vers là où tout avait commençé, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'au loin, sur le point culminant d'un des sommets, _quelque chose_ les observait, avant de disparaître, aussi vite que c'était apparu...

A SUIVRE = Chapitre 3 : Tensions

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, le chapitre deux est terminé ^^ ! Maintenant que tout est en place, les choses sèrieuses ne vont pas tarder à commencer x) ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez dans une review =D !

Byye~~

Mlle. Blueberry


	4. Chapitre 3 : Tensions

Down in Flames :

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, à part ceux que j'ai créés pour cette fiction. Les autres sont la propriété exclusive de Matsuri Hino.

World : UA, caractères OOC

Rating : M

Genre : Horror, Suspens, Aventure...

Pairing : KanameXZero (il y en aura d'autres, mais je garde la surprise ;) !)

Note de l'auteur : Wouaaaaah ! Que de retard ! Gomen, Mina-san ! Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire cette semaine, et l'écriture a dû être un peu laissée en plan ^^' ... Personnellement, je pense que ce chapitre n'est pas mon meilleur, vu que je me suis sentie pressée par le temps, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux =) ! Merci de suivre cette fiction, j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira toujours !

Réponses aux reviews :

Jessi-K94 : Oh, d'accord, c'était la même personne x) ! Excuse-moi ! Oui, vive Zero ! Mmmh, est-ce Kamane ? Ou n'est-ce pas xD ? Je te laisse deviner ^^ ... Merci beaucoup pour ta review =) .

karin : Oooooh, merci, ça me touche T^T ! Eh bien, tu peux essayer de tomber amoureuse d'une fiction, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra te le rendre avec la même intensité x) ... Merci beaucoup, et j'éspère que la suite te plaira =D !

lili974WOLF : Merci =) . J'éspère que la suite te plaira !

No Name : Eh bien j'éspère que la suite sera effectivement intéressante aussi pour vous xD ! Merci de ta review !

XXX

_Définition de Vision:_

_"Chose surnaturelle qui apparaît aux yeux ou à l'esprit. Hallucination."_

Chapitre 3 : Tensions

Cela faisait des heures que les quatres survivants étaient en train de fouiller de fond en comble ce qu'il restait de l'avion. Des heures qu'ils recherchaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, n'importe quoi qui puisse leur être utile. Et Zero, même s'il était relativement endurant, commencait à en avoir marre.

Il se redressa, et referma la porte du buffet à moitié détruit de la partie ''cuisine'' de l'appareil, qu'il venait d'explorer. On ne pouvait pas dire que les recherches avient été fructueuses... La plupart de ce que contenait les débris étaient détruit, ou avait brûlé. La frustration commençait à le gagner. Egalement le dégoût. Il devait sans cesse pousser des cadavres qui lui bloquaient le passage, ou bien pour trouver des objets utiles que leurs corps pouvaient cacher. Parfois, c'était les dépouilles de ses propres camarades, ceux qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Même s'il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche avec eux, il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre. Et voir tout ces corps sans vie qu'il avait vu vivre, rigoler, parler... C'était dur. Et même les autres... Les femmes, les hommes, avec des enfants, des nourrissons... Heureusement que Yuuki n'était pas venue. Il soupira, agaçé, et fit le bilan de ce qu'il était parvenu à trouver. Pas grand chose. Plusieurs boîtes d'allumettes, des vieilles casseroles pas trop abîmées. Trois grosses boîtes de conserve. Et des bouteilles d'eau. En soi, cela représentait déjà beaucoup. Mais il aurait aimé trouver d'avantage. Enfin... Il mit rapidement le tout dans un sac à dos qu'il avait ramassé dans un casier, puis le jeta sur son dos, avant de quitter la réserve. Il devait retrouver les autres, voir ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver de leurs côtés. Midô qui l'avait suivit, était en train de pousser une caisse sans grande conviction devant l'entrée.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, sensei ? Questionna Zero.

-Euh, non pas vraiment... Balbutia le professeur, baissant les yeux. J-j'ai juste fouillé dans quelques valises qui étaient dans le couloir... Tiens.

Midô tendit ce qui semblait être un gilet en mailles épaisses, bleu marine. Il était simple, mais assez chaud, en tout cas, Zero était persuadé qu'il le serait plus que la veste qu'il portait sur lui, et qui était encore froide et mouillée de la veille. Il remercia rapidement l'homme, et défit sa veste avant de passer l'autre vêtement. Effectivement, c'était beaucoup mieux.

-Bien, je pense qu'on ne trouvera pas plus ici. Commença le jeune homme. On va aller retrouver Kageyama et Takishima.

-O-oui...

Ils quittèrent la cuisine, et traversèrent l'avion. Depuis la veille, les foyers de feu s'étaient tous éteint. Le froid avait, heureusement, aidé à garder les corps à l'abris de la décomposition, et l'odeur de putréfaction n'était donc quasiment pas perceptible. Zero enjamba un cadavre au milieu de l'allée, évitant soigneusement de poser les yeux dessus. Parfois, il se surprenait encore à éspèrer que tout ça ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemard, dont il allait se réveiller. Il tentait de s'en persuader, vraiment. Mais il retombait rapidement dans la réalité... Et dans ces moments-là, il se sentait toujours sur le point de craquer. Une envie de hurler lui déchirait la gorge, et lutter contre le désespoir devenait presque impossible. Il savait que s'il n'y avait eu que lui, il aurait sûrement cédé. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il devait veiller sur Yuuki, il l'avait promis au directeur Kurosu. Et la rage de vivre le tenait fermement. Hors de question de mourir aussi facilement. De laisser tout les autres mourir ici sans rien faire.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer dans le compartiment des premières classes, Zero manqua de rentrer en collision dans un corps qui fonçait vers lui à toute allure, et il dû se rattraper à l'embrassure de la porte pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre.

-Qu'est-ce que ?...

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en s'aperçevant que c'était une fille, qui venait de manquer de lui rentrer dedans. Et ce n'était pas Takishima...

-Nadeshiko-san ?!

-Kiryuu-kun ! Vous voilà enfin !

Le jeune homme se recula de quelques pas, et fixa incrédule la jeune fille devant lui. De longs cheveux ébènes, et des goodies cosplay attachés à une veste rouge vif... C'était Nadeshiko Shindo, une de ses camarade de classe !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'exclama Zero.

-Je... Heu, on a croisé Kageyama-kun et Aoi-chan dans le cockpit de l'appareil. On s'est réveillé dans l'avion hier, il faisait déjà nuit et il n'y avait personne. Alors ce matin, quand on a vu Kageyama débarquer, on a ...

-Attends, ''on'' ? La coupa Midô. Qui est avec toi ?

Shindo se décala, laissant passer la personne qui se trouvait dérrière elle. Malgré une énorme blessure au visage, Zero parvint à le reconnaître. C'était Satoshi Miyamoto, un élève de leurs classe également. Complètement appeuré, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, et se rongeait les ongles nerveusement, les yeux passant tour à tour du professeur Midô à Zero.

-Je vois. C'est génial, nous sommes plus nombreux maintenant ! S'enthousiasma le professeur, peut-être un peu gêné par le lourd silence. Je suis heureux que vous ayez survécus.

Satoshi marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis leurs tourna le dos, repartant vers là d'où ils étaient venus. Zero le suivit silencieusement du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, celui-là ? Il semblait bien peu content d'avoir rencontré d'autres survivants... Pourquoi cela ?

-Bien, nous devrions aller rejoindre les autres ! Déclara Midô, coupant Zero dans sa réflexion.

-Oui, allons-y.

Les trois survivants suivirent le même chemin que Satoshi avait emprunté, et ils arrivèrent rapidement à retrouver Kageyama, qui venait de sortir de la salle de pilotage, et s'adressa à eux d'un ton sec en rajustant ses lunettes.

-Ah, vous voilà ! Je commençais à me demander ce que vous fabriquiez. Je vous signale que la nuit tombe assez tôt ! Vous devriez essayer d'être un peu plus rapide à l'avenir, j'aimerais pas avoir à vous chercher partout, comme une baby-sitter ! Ok ?

Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, que Kageyama aimait jouer au petit chef, Zero l'avait tout de suite comprit. Seulement, un chef arrogant et stupide, ça n'allait pas les aider, et il mourrait d'envie de lui faire comprendre les choses par une bonne droite, mais il se retint en soupirant. S'attirer d'avantage les foudres de son camarade n'arrangerait rien, il fallait qu'ils restent tous soudés.

-Vous avez trouvé quoi ? Questionna Kageyama.

-Euh, de l'eau, des allumettes, quelques conserves, des outils pour faire cuire de la nourriture...Souffla Midô, en désignant le sac que portait Zero. Ah, et aussi quelques vêtements !

Le délégué fronça les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas saisfait, mais se garda de faire la moindre remarque.

-Je vois... Moi et Takishima-san, nous sommes parvenus à trouver pas mal de vêtements chauds également, et quelques autres trucs. Nous avons tout mit dans le sac d'Aoi... Attendez, où est-elle passée ?

Chacun se retourna, cherchant Takishima dans la pièce. Rien. Elle n'était pas là. Tout comme le sac, dont avait parlé Kageyama.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'énerva ce dernier. Elle s'est barrée avec le sac !

-Comment ça ''elle s'est barrée avec le sac'' ?! Pesta Shindo, en attrapant violement le délégué par le col, le plaquant contre le mur. Elle est partie où ? Et comment t'as pu la laisser sans surveillance ?!

-J-je savais pas qu'elle ferait ça ! Se défendit le binoclard, en tentant de se libérer. Je suis pas dans sa tête !

-Espèce de con ! Je vais t'apprendre !

Mais alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à frapper son vis-à-vis, son poing fut arrêté par Zero, qui la fit lâcher sa future victime, magré les protestations de la jeune fille.

-Ca t'avançera à quoi de le frapper ? La sermonna le jeune homme. Va falloir te calmer ! Et puis, qui nous dit qu'elle est pas juste quelque part dans l'avion, ou bien retournée à la grotte ?

-Cette fille, elle est pas nette ! S'écria Shindo, dégageant son bras de la poigne de l'argenté. Je l'ai toujours su, elle est trop bizarre, elle parle jamais à personne au lycée, et elle fait toujours des trucs chelous ! Faut pas lui faire confiance, elle va nous poignarder dans le dos, juste pour avoir tout les sacs pour elle toute seule !

-Arrête de délirer ... Soupira Zero. T'as aucun droit de juger les gens. Il se tourna vers Midô, Kageyama et Miyamoto. Les gars, faut qu'on fouille l'avion pour voir si on ne la trouve pas.

-D'accord... Souffla Midô, déposant son propre sac sur le sol.

-Je reste là. Décida Kageyama. Je vais surveiller les sacs, au cas où l'un de vous aurait aussi envie de se casser avec !

-C'est ça ... Maugréa Shindo, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un recoin. Je reste là moi aussi, pour surveiller ce débile à lunettes !

-Comme vous voulez... Soupira Zero, énervé par l'attitude condescendante de ces deux idiots. Miyamoto, tu nous suis ?

-Ouais...

Miyamoto se décolla du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, et suivit Zero et Midô sans dire un mot. Ils commencèrent alors à parcourir la carcasse de l'appareil. Mais là encore, rien. Aucune traces d'Aoi... Zero commençait sèrieusement à se demander si elle ne s'était tout simplement enfuie avec le sac, comme le disait Kageyama... Après tout, ce qu'avait dit Nadeshiko n'était pas totalement faux. Et dans une situation comme la leur, qui pouvait prédire comment chacun pourrait réagir ? Il était possible qu'ils se retournent les uns contre les autres... Pour survivre...

Zero secoua la tête. Non. Il ne devait pas commencer à voir les autres comme de potentiels ennemis. Sinon, ça risquait tout simplement de mal se terminer.

-Zero ! Rien à faire, je ne l'ai pas trouvée.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Midô, qui revenait vers lui. Miyamoto ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, donnant la même réponse que le professeur. Takeshima Aoi avait disparue...

-Qu'es-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Gémit Midô. La nuit va bientôt tomber...

-On entends beaucoup le vent depuis tout-à-l'heure. Intervint Miyamoto, d'une voix neutre. Je crois qu'on risque de se payer une tempête de neige si on ne se dépêche pas.

-Ouais... Je pense pas qu'on puisse faire grand-chose pour le moment. Soupira Zero. Même si l'idée ne me plaîs pas, je crois qu'on va être obligés de repartir à la grotte, avec ou sans Aoi... On reviendra demain.

-Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix ... Allons rejoindre les autres.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH !

XXX

Zero manqua de faire une attaque alors qu'un hurlement aigue retentit dans tout l'avion. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Midô, qui venait de faire un bond de près d'un mètre en arrière, pointa un doigt tremblant en direction du cokpit.

-P-p-p-p-par là ! L-l-l-l-e cri venait de l-l-l-l-l-àààààà !..

-Shindo-san ! S'écria Zero, se précipitant le premier vers la cabine de pilotage.

Rapidement suivit par les deux autres, il arriva essoufflé jusqu'à la cabine, et aperçu la jeune fille, recroquevillée devant la porte de sortie de l'avion qui avait été défonçé lors du crash. Tremblante, elle avait le regard vrillé vers l'éxtèrieur, où la neige voltigait rageusement, transportée par le vent, et hurlait aux oreilles, rendant difficile toute conversation. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la peur, alors que des larmes baignaient ses joues.

-Nadeshiko-san ! Shindo ! Cria Zero, s'agenouillant devant elle et la saisissant par les épaules pour la faire réagir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Réponds-moi !

-L.. Là... Béguaya-t-elle, pointant du doigt l'horizon, pratiquement caché par les bourrasques de neige. Qu... Un truc est apparu... Il... Il tenait Aoi-chan !

-Quoi ?! Zero tourna le regard dans la même direction que la jeune fille. Mais il n'y avait rien. Et même s'il y avait eu quelque chose, la tempête qui se levait ne leur permettait pas de voir suffisament loin. Il reporta son atention sur sa camarade.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Shindo, dis-moi ce que tu as vu !

-J-je sais pas trop, c'était un... Mais c'est pas possible !

-Calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui est pas possible ?

-C'était un homme !

Un silence envahit la pièce, chacun sentant ses membres se raidir. Zero, lui, sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, désagréable sensation, alors qu'il avait soudain l'impression que ses poumons rétrecissaient...

-Un homme ?.. Qui ?

-J'en sais rien ! Continua Shindo, paniquée, ses traits d'ordinnaire si pafaits défigurés par la peur. C'était un mec que j'avais jamais vu ! Il portait Aoi dans ses bras, mon dieu, j-j-je crois qu'elle était morte ! Y'avait du sang partout sur elle ! Et lui, il était bizarre, il était vraiment bizarre ! J-je crois qu'il la tuée ! Oh mon dieu !...

Zero avait du mal à réaliser. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait aussi survécu ? Qui ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Et Aoi ? Est-ce que ce type l'aurait vraiment tuée ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Hurla Kageyama, avant de donner des coups de pieds rageurs dans la paroi. Pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous ?!

Zero tourna la tête vers le délégué, mais l'ignora rapidement. Doucement, il força Shindo à relever la tête, à le regarder. Puis, il poursuivit.

-Ce type... Il ressemblait à quoi ?

-J-je sais pas trop, j'ai pas bien vu... Pleura-t-elle, en se passant une main sur le visage, cherchant à calmer ses tremblements, et à rassembler ses esprits. Il...Il portait un long manteau noir... Il était brun je crois... Assez grand... Puis il a disparu, avec Aoi-chan dans les bras. La pauvre !

-Et le sac ?! Il les avait aussi le sac ou pas ?!

Zero grimaça et se retint d'insulter allègrement ce foutu délégué. Aoi avait peut-être été tuée, et lui tout ce qui le préocuppait, c'était son sac ?!

Le jeune homme souffla, choisissant d'ignorer la remarque de Kageyama. Cependant, il ne put empêcher son regard de chercher une dernière fois cette ''silhouette'' dans le blizzard, à l'endroit qu'avait désigné Nadeshiko Shindo. Avait-elle réellement vu cet homme ? Après tout, le stress l'avait peut-être faite halluciner.

-Tout ça est ridicule ! S'exclama Kageyama. Il n'y a rien là-bas, cette fille est juste folle !

-Je suis pas folle ! Répliqua Shindo, tremblante, les yeux écarquillé, compromettant légèrement par son attitude ses propos. Je l'ai vu ! Tu étais là toi aussi, tu as bien dû le voir !

-Non ! Je n'ai rien vu car il n'y avait rien à voir ! Aoi s'est juste enfuie, y'a pas à chercher plus loin ! Regarde où on est ! Il n'y a pas âme qui vive ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'un mec ferait à venir se balader ici ?!

-Ca suffit. Intervint Miyamoto, devançant Zero, qui fut étonné de voir le jeune homme intervenir, alors que jusqu'ici il n'avait pas pipé mot. On verra ça plus tard. Si on ne part pas maintenant, on va être bloqués.

-Ca va pas ?! Se rebiffa Shindo. Y'a un tueur ici je vous dis ! Hors de question que je sorte alors qu'il est là, dehors !

-Raaaaah, cette fille me saoûle ! Râla le délégué en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Allez, venez on y va. Elle n'a qu'à rester là si elle en a envie !

Après un instant d'hésitation, les deux autres garçons partirent à la suite de Kageyama. Mais Zero se stoppa à l'embrassure de la porte, observant Nadeshiko qui, appeurée, hésitait encore à se lever.

-Tu ne peux pas rester là... Lui fit comprendre Zero, en retournant vers elle, se baissant à sa hauteur. C'est si tu restes ici toute seule qu'il risque de t'arriver quelque chose. Allez, viens.

Il voyait bien qu'elle était effrayée. Et une telle frayeur lui parraissait impossible à feindre. Seulement ... Il préferait ne pas trop y réflechir. Ce serait mentir que de dire que cela ne l'inquiétait pas, et il ne voulait pas être rongé par la peur comme elle. Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées de son esprit, et attrapa doucement le bras de Shindo, la forçant à se lever. Ils devaient partir. Et à sa grande surprise, sa camarade ne protesta pas, et le suivit docilement, la tête basse. Ils quittèrent l'avion, et accéllerèrent pour ratraper Kageyama et les autres, qui avançaient à quelques mètres devant eux dans la neige. Ils en avaient jusqu'au genoux, et avancer là-dedans s'avérait être assez physique. Zero sentit Shindo se cramponner à son bras comme une moule à son rocher. Le jeune homme roula des yeux. En temps normal, il l'aurait automatiquement obligée à le lâcher. Mais là il avait l'impression qu'elle risquait de s'écrouler.

Il leurs fallu bien plus de temps qu'à l'arrivée pour atteindre la grotte. Le ciel et le vide se confondant avec la terre, le monde entier semblait avoir été voilé de blanc et de gris. Zero se rappellait de ce ''vide'' blanc, qu'il avait aperçu par le hublot, lorsque l'avion s'était écrasé. C'était le même néant qui les entouraient, et dont ils étaient prisonniers... Avec un temps pareil, aucun avion de secours ne pourrait voler. Ils étaient coinçés ici. Pour le jeune homme, ca avait été une évidence que des secours allaient débarquer, et les ramener à la civilisation. Mais plus les heures passaient, plus il commençait à douter. Il n'était d'ailleurs probablement pas le seul.

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte, happé par la chaleur du feu, plus timide que lors du départ, mais toujours là. Kageyama et Shindo ne manquèrent d'ailleurs pas de se jeter dessus, leurs mains bleutées serrées au-dessus des flammes pour tenter de les réchauffer. Zero leur jeta un regard, puis chercha Yuuki. ll la trouva recroquevillée à côté de Sayori, endormie. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et déposa le sac qu'il portait dans un coin avant de se diriger vers elle. Doucement, il se baissa à sa hauteur. Endormie ainsi, elle semblait si paisible... Comme si plus rien autours d'elle n'existait. Il se redressa finalement, décidant de ne pas la réveiller tout de suite. Autant la laisser, après tout, la situation n'était pas si rose, elle pouvait bien rêver encore un peu avant de retomber dans la réalité. Sayori était toujours vivante, il venait de vérifier, et à son grand soulagement, le saignement s'était complètement arrêté. Elle avait encore de la fièvre cela dit. Mais il ne pouvait qu'éspèrer que cela passerrait avec du repos. Peut-être trouverait-il de l'aspirine ou autre dans les restes de l'avion...

-Bien, je pense qu'il serait temps de faire quelque chose à manger. Ca va faire depuis hier qu'on a rien avalé.

-Bonne idée ! S'exclama Midô, souriant largement à Miyamoto qui venait de parler. Avec les casseroles et les conserves, on peut faire cuire quelque chose !

-J-je vais chercher ça. Intervint Shindo, s'éloignant du feu pour aller chercher le sac que Zero avait posé contre la paroi.

Alors que la jeune lycéenne arrivait à hauteur du sac, une immense bourrasque s'engouffra dans la grotte. Le vent mordant obligea tout les survivants à fermer les yeux. Zero se redressa immédiatement, protégeant ses yeux avec son bras. Quelques cris de surprise ou de peur retentirent ça et là, au milieu du rugissement du vent. Puis, d'un seul coup, plus rien. Zero ouvrit immediatement les yeux. C'était quoi ça ?...

Plus de lumière. Ils étaient plongé dans le noir total. Cette bourrasque avait éteint le feu... C'était pas naturel... Ca pouvait pas l'être... L'entrée de la grotte était dans le sens contraire du vent !

-Eh bien, eh bien ! Regardez un peu ce que nous avons là !

Kiryuu Zero se figea instantanément. Cette voix ... A qui était-elle ?...

A SUIVRE = Chapitre 4 : L'inconnu

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà x) ! Les choses sèrieuses arrivent ! A votre avis, qui était ce mystèrieux brun qui a enlevé Aoi ? Comment ça c'est facile à deviner ?!

Je suis désolée, ce chapitre est un petit peu plus court que les autres (mais je vais me rattraper !) ! C'est juste que j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot, et je n'ai pas pu écrire autant que je l'aurais souhaité -.- ... Et je ne voulais pas vous laissez sans rien une semaine de plus, alors je l'ai posté comme ça ^^ ! J'éspère qu'il n'est pas aussi nul qu'il me paraît l'être -n- ...


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'inconnu

Down in flames :

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, à part ceux que j'ai créés pour cette fiction. Les autres sont la propriété exclusive de Matsuri Hino.

World : UA, caractères OOC

Rating : M

Genre : Horror, Suspens, Aventure...

Pairing : KanameXZero (il y en aura d'autres, mais je garde la surprise ;) !)

Note de l'auteur : Oh my god ! Quelle heure est-il ?! Quel jour somme-nous ?! Quelle année ?! Que de retard, que de retard ! I'm so sorry ! Hé non, je ne vous avait pas oubliées, chères lectrices ! Mais voyez-vous, avec les études, les devoirs, les examens en fin d'année à préparer, et mon emplois du temps, mélangés à une belle grosse panne d'inspiration, ca n'aide pas vraiment à écrire et à tenir ses délais =( ... J'éspère que cette looooongue attente ne vous découragera pas de lire cette fiction, et avec toutes mes excuses, voici le chapitre 4 ! J'éspère qu'il vous plaira, car l'aventure se met enfin en place =D ! Et l'identité de l'inconnu va enfin être dévoilée ^^ ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

Jessi-k94 : Merci de ta review, et sincèrement désolée pour l'attente -' ... J'éspère que tu appréciera la suite =3 ! Hihi, est-ce la rencontre entre Kaname et Zero ? Ou n'est-ce pas xD ? La réponse dans ce chapitre ! En éspèrant que tu apprécieras =) !

Mifuyu-Chama : Wouah, que de compliments ! C'est gentil x) ! Je suis contente si tu apprécie ma fic, vraiment =D ! Ce sont les reviews que je reçois qui me motive à continuer cette fic, et à avoir plus confiance en moi quand j'écris ^w^ ... J'éspère que ca va continuer à te plaire !

karin : Et moi je te remercie de ta review ^.^ ! C'est clair, même moi j'ai du mal à trouver des fanfictions sur eux récemment =O ! Je sais pas trop pourquoi , ce pairing est juste passionant selon moi 8D ! Pour les scènes comme tu dis, il va falloir attendre encore un peu xD ! Désolée ! C'est juste que je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire les lemons et tout ça, donc je vais d'abord bien poser la relation avant d'entamer quoi que ce soit de ce genre =) ... Chaque chose en son temps xD ! Bref, j'éspère que cette fiction te plairas tout de même =) !

Bambi : xD Alors toi, ta review m'a bien faite rire ! Tu utilise des expressions très ... Imagées xD ! Mais toujours est-il que je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, et j'éspère que la terrible tendance de l'auteur (moi) à être en retard ne vas pas t'empêcher d'apprécier -.- . En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour cette review =D !

La : Comme tu peux le constater, voilà la suite ^.^... Contente xD ?! Et je pense savoir qui tu es, nah =P ! N'hésite pas à me laisser une autre review si tu veux ^^ ! Bye !

XXX

Définition de Danger :

_"Situation dans laquelle on est menaçé d'un mal quelconque. Risque."_

Chapitre 4 : L'inconnu

{Non loin de la grotte des rescapés, heure inconnue}

La tempête était complètement levée désormais. De près comme de loin, il était impossible de voir à plus de 20 centimètres de soi. Le vent sifflait avec fureur, comme si la montagne entière était en colère, et déchaînait sa force. Au loin, sur un pic exposé au vents les plus violents, se tenait trois silhouettes. Impossible de les définir. Elles tenaient en équilibre au bord d'un haut précipice, nullement gênées par la force climatique qui dévastait les pans déjà usés de la montagne. Leurs regards perdus au loin, elles semblaient fixer quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait pas voir, pas avec ce temps. Du moins, pas un humain normalement constitué...

-Hey, qu'est-ce qu'on attend... On y va ?

-Non. Nous avons reçu l'ordre de ne pas les approcher pour le moment. On ne fait rien.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi !

-On ne discute pas les ordres. Tu te calmes et tu te tais.

-Hors de question que je reste planté là ! Ils se sont invités ici, on va les acceuillir comme il se doit !

-Aïdo ! Tu comptes désobéir aux ordres ?

-Quoi ?! Ce ne sont que des humains ! De quoi on devrait avoir peur ?

-Tu sais bien qu'_il_ nous a dit de ne pas les approcher pour le moment.

-Kain ! Tu t'y mets toi aussi ? Ruka et toi vous vous êtes passé le mot ?!

-Vraiment lourd ce mec ... Je me demande pourquoi Kaname-sama ne t'as pas déjà réduit en charpie.

-Comment oses-tu ?!..

-Calmez-vous.

Un soupir d'agaçement échappa au plus agité, qui détourna à nouveaux le regard vers la grotte. Inperceptiblement, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, alors que son regard bleu azur s'alluma d'un éclat dangereux, sanguin. Puis, il poursuivit :

-Vous ne sentez pas cette odeur ? Avouez que c'est alléchant. Depuis quand n'a-t-on pas eu de sang frais ? Ils empestent à des kilomètres à la ronde. Autant... En profiter, non ?

L'un des deux autres soupira. Visiblement, il n'était pas enchanté par l'idée du blond, mais ne semblait pas vouloir dire non non plus. La situation avait plutôt l'air de le laisser dans une indiffèrence... Stupéfiante. Le blond lui lança un sourire narquois.

-Kain, tu penses comme moi pas vrai ? Allez... On y va !

Sur ces dernières paroles, il bondit du rocher avec une puissance extraordinaire, s'élançant dans le vide qui les séparait de l'autre côté du pan de la montagne. Là où une faible lumière orange brillait à travers le blizzard...

-On a pas le choix... Soupira ledit Kain, en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux en bataille. Si on ne le surveille pas, il va encore faire des bêtises.

-Franchement... Râla la troisième, une femme au long cheveux bruns clairs. Si jamais Kamane-sama l'apprend...

-C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut le suivre. Rattrapons-le.

-Hai.

Les deux se lançèrent a la suite de leurs camarade, bondissant sans difficulté au-dessus du vide, atterrissant sur la corniche voisine, avec une grâce et une souplesse incroyable dans leurs mouvements. Aïdo était déjà devant l'entrée de la grotte.

-Que la fête commence...

XXX

{A l'intèrieur de la grotte}

Flashback :

_{...} Alors que la jeune lycéenne arrivait à hauteur du sac, une immense bourrasque s'engouffra dans la grotte. Le vent mordant obligea tout les survivants à fermer les yeux. Zero se redressa immédiatement, protégeant ses yeux avec son bras. Quelques cris de surprise ou de peur retentirent ça et là, au milieu du rugissement du vent. Puis, d'un seul coup, plus rien. Zero ouvrit immediatement les yeux. C'était quoi ça ?... _

_Plus de lumière. Ils étaient plongé dans le noir total. Cette bourrasque avait éteint le feu... C'était pas naturel... Ca pouvait pas l'être... L'entrée de la grotte était dans le sens contraire du vent !_

_-Eh bien eh bien ! Regardez un peu ce que nous avons là !_

_Kiryuu Zero se figea instantanément. Cette voix ... A qui était-elle ?..._

XXX

Avant même que le jeune homme ne puisse réaliser, il se sentit propulsé contre la paroi de roche dérrière lui, avec une violence incroyable. Il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, le souffle coupé. Il avait l'impression que ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Scotchés contre la pierre froide... Et pas moyen d'en décoller. Serrant les machoires, il tenta de bouger son bras. Mais à peine réussit-il à le décoller d'un ou deux centimètres, que cette ''force'' le rattrapa, et il sentit, incrédule, son bras échapper à son contrôle, attiré par le mur. Impossible ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeller Kageyama, (ou n'importe qui) quelque part, il entendit une voix crier. Une voix de fille...

-Yuuki ! Hurla-t-il. Cette voix ne pouvait être qu'à elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer, bordel ?!

Il essaya à nouveau de se dégager de la pression qui le maintenait avec force, mais en vain. Il ne sentait rien qui le poussait contre la paroi, ni même le sol sous ses pieds. C'était impossible !

-C'est rare de voir des gens dans cet endroit ! Poursuivit la voix. Comprenez notre envie de voir de quoi il retournait !

Zero sentit la peur l'envahir, parcourir ses veines, le faisant trembler. Il avait peur, oui. Aveugle, incapable de bouger, incapable de réagir, ou même de s'enfuir. Il était plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Pourquoi n'entendait-il plus les autres ? Les avait-il déjà tués ? Non... Pitié, non !..

-Aïdo.

Zero sentit sa respiration se couper en entendant une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas. Froide, glaciale.. Rien que sa voix suffisait à dire qu'elle était dangereuse..._ Il _n'était pas seul... Il y en avait d'autres avec lui...

-Quoi ?... Soupira la voix masculine, apparamment agaçé qu'on le dérange.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Tu vas être...

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Si tu veux pas te faire engueuler par le grand chef, t'as qu'à te barrer !

Zero déglutit péniblement, alors que son coeur accéllèrait à lui en faire mal. Le fait que l'un d'entre eux s'énerve était effrayant. A tout moment, il pouvait être tué. ''Grand chef'' ? De quoi, de qui parlaient-ils ? Inconsciement, Zero ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'avait dit Shindo dans l'avion. Il y avait quelqu'un dehors... Quelqu'un qui aurait tué Aoi... Est-ce qu'il ?.. Est-ce que cette personne était là ? Allait-elle leurs faire subir le même sort ?.. Il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Bon dieu non ! Ils n'avaient pas survécus jusqu'ici pour finir ainsi ! Si ces ''gens" étaient eux aussi des passagers de l'avion, ils pouvaient tenter de leurs parler ...

-Bien, par lequel je commence ?

-Aïdo...

-Tiens, lui !

Un hurlement retentit dans la grotte, se répercuta contre les parois, et l'argenté manqua d'hurler à son tour. Miyamoto... Ce cri... C'était... Ce qui s'en suivit, le jeune homme aurait préféré pouvoir se boucher les oreilles, pour ne jamais l'entendre... Des cris, ceux de son jeune camarade, au milieu de rires, des rires froids et sadiques, des crissements, des bruits de coups... Un corps qui tombe au sol, des supplications, alors que peu à peu, les cris s'intensifient... Un bruit de suçion manqua d'arracher un haut-le-coeur à Zero, dont l'esprit ne pouvait qu'imaginer la scène invisible. Cet homme... Etait en train de tuer Miyamoto, probablement à quelques mètres de lui. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Strictement rien. Et ils seraient les prochains... Il entendait des pleurs, quelque part. Sûrement ceux de Shindo... Yuuki, il ne savait pas. Kageyama non plus, il ne l'entendait pas. Le monde extèrieur avait été engloutis dans la noirceur, les laissant complètement démunis. Il aurait même été incapable de dire où il se trouvait dans la caverne ! Il fallu plusieurs secondes à Zero pour réaliser que le silence était revenu. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux (qu'l n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés), mais il ne trouva rien de plus que les ténèbres dans lesquels il était déjà plongé. Tremblant, il voulu appeller Miyamato, et avoir une quelconque réponse, un quelconque signe de vie... Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Un nouveau rire éclata, et la même voix d'homme retentit dans l'antre, avec ce timbre de cruauté qui glaca Zero jusqu'au sang.

-Aaaaah, je me sens revivre ! Kain ! Tu ne voudrais pas nous allumer un peu de lumière ? Histoire que ces cafards puissent profiter un peu du spectacle ?

Le jeune homme entendit un soupir, puis brusquement une lumière vive emplie la grotte, forçant Zero à refermer les paupière, cette lumière soudaine lui brûlant les yeux.

-Voilà ! On est mieux comme ça non ?

Lentement, Zero entrouvrit les yeux. Et la première chose qu'il vit fut une paire d'yeux d'un bleu azur éclatant, qui le fixait avec curiosité, comme on observerait une bête en cage. La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua, et cette fois-ci avec plus de dégoût, ce fut le mince filet rouge qui s'écoulait des lèvres de l'homme qui l'observait. Du sang... Doucement, un sourire étrange prit place sur le visage entouré de cheveux blonds, avant qu'il ne poursuive sans quitter Zero des yeux.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué... Tu as un physique particulier. Des cheveux argentés... Je n'en avais jamais vu ! Pas chez un simple humain en tout cas...

Zero grimaça, voulant échapper à ce regard qui le transpercait. Dans la bouche de cet homme, ce "compliment" sonnait faux, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-Qui êtes-vous ?... Parvint à articuler l'argenté, agaçé par ce tremblement dans sa voix qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler.

Le blond paru surpris de sa question, puis il se mit à rire, avec encore plus de force qu'auparavant, allant même jusqu'à se tenir les côtes. Zero ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans sa question; ca le confortait même dans son idée que ce type était juste complètement taré. Mais profitant de l'hilarité de l'autre, il balaya la pièce du regard.

Avec soulagement, il aperçu Yuuki, recroquevillée dans un recoin de la grotte, complètement terrifiée, mais vivante. Non loin d'elle, il vit quelque chose qui lui plus moins. Une jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu non plus jusqu'à maintenant, avec de longs cheveux cendrés, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle fixait son "ami" blond avec perplexité, et semblait passablement agaçée de son manège. Shido et Kageyama étaient vivants eux aussi. A l'opposé de la grotte, ''acrochés" au mur, tout comme lui, Kageyama était encore plus blême que Zero ne devait l'être, et Shindo... Elle semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Du moins, il éspèrait que ce n'était que ça. Au sol, non loin de lui... Il aperçu Miyamoto. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en remarquant les atroces mutilations qui ornaient le cou de son camarade... Son cou semblait avoir été déchiré avec violence, une large mare de sang se répandant sur le sol de ses artères tranchées. Son visage était crispé dans une ultime convultion de douleur, l'horreur se lisant dans ses yeux désormais éteints, des traces de larmes sillonant encore ses joues souillées de sang... Ecoeuré, Zero détourna le regard, sentant son estomac se tordre. Miyamoto... Il n'avait rien pu faire ! Et merde ! Allait-il rester impuissant, et regarder les autres se faire massacrer à leurs tours ?! Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, une violente force, pareille à celle qui l'avait plaqué contre le mur l'écrasa à nouveau, et il cru pendant un instant que ses poumons allaient éclater. En levant la tête, il vit le blond qui le fixait, l'air mécontent. Ses yeux... Ils avaient virés au rouge... Devenait-il fou ?..

-Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour toi plutôt que pour les autres... Sussurra-t-il, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, happant les traces de sang qu'il y restait. Car tu vas mourrir avant eux.

Zero serra les mâchoires, alors que la pression sur son corps augmentait d'avantage. Une horrible sensation que son cerveau était en ébullition, alors qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer... Qu'est-ce que ce type était en train de lui faire ?! Un hurlement de douleur lui déchirait la gorge, mais un sursaut de dignité l'empêchait de le laisser sortir. Qui que soit ce mec, il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir... C'était la dernière chose qu'il était capable de faire... Cependant, ce manque de réactivité ne paru pas satisfaire le blond, et en une seconde, Zero sentit le poid qui l'écrasait devenir insupportable. Et quand il sentit quelque chose craquer, répandant une insupportable douleur dans sa poitrine, il ne put cette fois retenir un cri, alors qu'il sentit un goût metallique désagréable envahir sa bouche.

-Ne t'amuses pas à faire le fier, je te guarantis que tu vas le regretter !

Il ne parvenait plus à former une pensée cohérente, alors que son être tout entier irradiait de douleur. Ce n'était comme s'il n'était plus rien, sauf la douleur elle-même. Puis, d'un seul coup, alors que sa vision se faisait floue, et qu'il se sentait sur le point de sombrer dans une inconscience dont il n'était pas sûr de revenir, la force qui le maintenait contre le mur se dissipa. Il s'effondra immédiatement au sol, ses jambes incapables de le soutenir. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Et il ne le cherchait pas. C'est comme si son esprit était en train de le lâcher, alors qu'il se rendait à peine compte du sang qui souillait sa poitrine, et s'écoulait d'entre ses lèvres. La douleur disparaissait elle aussi, alors que le froid l'engourdissait. Allait-il mourir ? Il ne perçu qu'en bruit de fond une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas le blond, qui apparament s'était reculé, et faisait face à une autre silhouette. Bizarre, le blond semblait... Appeuré. Mais... Impossible de voir par qui.

-Toutes... Excuses... Kana... Voulais juste...

-Ordres... Etaient clairs... Pas les approcher... Règlera ça plus tard...

Il sentit une présence l'approcher, une main rentrer dans son champs de vision, même s'il la distinguait à peine. On allait l'achever... Il le savait... Mais... Non, il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, sans se battre !.. On lui avait apprit à ne pas lâcher si facilement !.. Si seulement il pouvait bouger... Puisant dans les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, et en ignorant les protestations de son corps presque à l'agonie, il se redressa comme il pu sur son avant-bras, et de l'autre, il repoussa la main, lançant à cette silhouette un regard furieux, où luisait la colère et la rage. La silhouette stoppa son mouvement, mais resta suspendue au-dessus de lui, alors que lentement, trop selon lui, Zero tenta de se reculer. Il voulu se mettre debout, mais n'y parvint pas, et s'écroula à nouveau au sol, alors que sa respiration devenait plus lente, sifflante et saccadée. Merde... La silhouette, nullement impressionnée par sa misérable tentative d'échappatoire, n'eut besoin que de faire un pas pour le rattraper. Et cette fois, Zero ne tenta pas de fuir. Il n'en avait plus la force. Et c'est à peine s'il pu remarquer le hurlement de Yuuki, alors que cette personne se baissa à sa hauteur. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, attendant le coup de grâce, qu'il savait désormais inévitable. Mais rien.

Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux et les leva vers le visage de la silhouette, qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas percevoir. Juste... Ca devait être un homme, à en juger par la carrure... Et... Cette chevelure brune... Etait-ce ?.. Il sentit une main glaçée effleurer son cou, allant se poser sur sa nuque, le surélevant légèrement, alors qu'il sentit une autre main se poser sur sa poitrine. La douleur vive qu'il ressentit à ce contact sur ses blessures le secouèrent, et il tenta de se dégager, mais l'homme le maintint fermement, et Zero ne pu répliquer.

-Calme-toi... Entendit-il vaguement. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Tes poumons ont été perforés, et tu vas mourrir si tu ne me laisse pas faire. Alors fermes les yeux, et contente-toi de ne pas bouger.

Le jeune homme se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et, à contre-coeur, ferma doucement les yeux, tâchant de bouger le moins possible malgré le désagréable pressentiment qui l'envahissait. Doucement, il sentit une chaleur étrange se répandre dans sa poitrine, et se diffuser dans tout son corps. Il inspira bruyament et toussa, lorsqu'il sentit sa respiration redevenir normale, et sa vision se faire de plus en plus claire. Et c'est là qu'il les vit...

Des yeux marrons, irisés d'un éclat rubis, encadrés de mèches brunes... Son visage avaient des traits incroyables, comme une esquisse à qui on aurait donnée vie... Son premier réflexe fut d'écarquiller les yeux devant un être dont la beauté était si parfaite qu'elle semblait être artificielle. Concentré sur sa tâche, il semblait ... Impénétrable. Supèrieur. Etait-ce de lui dont le blond avait eu peur ? Il avait parlé plus tôt de "grand chef"... Etait-ce lui ? Il dégageait une telle aura... Mais le cheminement de ses pensées fut brutalement interronpu lorsqu'il sentit une douleur vive lui lacérer la poitrine, et un craquement horripilant (qu'il devina comme étant ses côtes brisés que cet homme (il ne savait comment) devait resouder.). Par réflexe, ses bras aggripèrent ceux de son "sauveur", serrant à s'en blanchir les jointures. Bon dieu, que ça faisait mal ! Pourtant, il résista à l'envie d'hurler, se jugeant dans une position suffisament lamentable.

Le brun ne semblait même pas sentir la pression que l'argenté exercait sur ses épaules, et au bout de quelques secondes, il relâcha le jeune homme, qui baissa les yeux sur son torse pour s'aperçevoir... Qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Hormis le sang qui trempait ses vêtements, sa peau était lisse et nette, pas une cicatrice. Mais ... Quoi ?! C'était quoi ça ?! Comment ce type avait pu ?.. Par delà la stupéfaction, Zero ne tarda pas à se rappeller dans quelle situation ils étaient. Et ce qui venait d'arriver à ce malheureux Miyamoto... Il sentit la colère l'envahir. Il n'oubliait pas ce que le blond avait été capable de faire sous ses yeux. Mais il avait sauvagement tué Miyamoto, et ça, c'était suffisant pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Oubliant face à qui il se trouvait, il bondit sur ses pieds, et jeta un regard enflammé au blond qui était resté à l'écart, un air dédaigneux sur le visage.

-Toi ! Espèce de salaud !

Le jeune homme se serait volontier jeté sur le blond pour l'étrangler, mais une main lui attrapa le bras, le stoppant net dans son élan. Se retournant, il tomba sur le regard froid et perçant du brun.

-Je ne ferais pas ca si j'étais toi.

-Vous êtes qui bordel ?! Se rebiffa Zero, qui se dégagea de la prise du brun, ainsi que de son regard, avant de jeter un regard à chacun de ces étrangers qui venaient de les attaquer. On est où là ?! Et pourquoi vous nous avez attaqués ?! Si vous étiez à bord de l'avion qui s'est crashé, vous devriez !...

-Tu nous prends pour qui là ?! Cette fois ce fut la femme qui parla, d'une voix froide et cruelle. Vous n'êtes que de vulgaires instectes, des morceaux de viande ambulants, et tu oses nous parler sur ce ton ?!

-Ruka. Intervint le roux, resté à l'entrée de la grotte. Ca suffit.

Puis, il se tourna vers Zero, puis les autres membres du groupe, restés tétanisés dans leurs coins.

-N'ayez pas peur. On ne vous attaquera plus. C'était stupide de notre part. Nous vous présentons toutes nos excuses pour votre jeune ami.

-Des excuses, c'est ce qui va le ramener peut-être ?! S'exclama Zero.

-Je vous conseille de ne pas abuser de votre chance ... Grinca le blond nommé Aïdo, (si Zero avait bien comprit son nom) en fronçant les sourcils. C'est uniquement parce que Kaname-sama nous as ordonné de ne pas vous tuer que vous êtes encore là en train de piailler !

Un simple regard de la part de ce ''Kaname-sama'' suffit pour calmer les ardeurs du blond. Zero avait bien du mal à digérer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il jeta un oeil vers Yuuki. Recroquevillée au fond de la grotte, elle lui adressa un regard appeuré, qu'elle tenta de cacher dérrière un mince sourire. ''Elle va bien...'' Souffla Zero, soulagé.

-Et donc ?... Enchaîna-t-il. Vous êtes quoi (vu les évènnements auxquels il venait d'assister, il ne pouvait décement pas dire ''qui''.) ? Vous comptez faire quoi maintenant ?

-Vous... n'allez pas tous nous tuer ?... N'est-ce pas ?... Rajouta timidement Yuuki, qui les poings nerveusement serrés sur son manteau, se mit debout, avant de rejoindre prudement Zero, qui l'attrapa vivement vers lui, craignant un geste menaçant de la part de ces monstres.

Le regard de ce Kaname sembla se poser avec un intérêt étrange sur la jeune fille, ce qui déplus instinctivement à Zero, qui la rapprocha d'avantage, la cachant presque dérrière sa silhouette. Aussitôt, l'attention du brun se porta sur Zero, qui déglutit difficilement. Puis, il commenca à parler, d'une voix calme, à la limite désinvolte.

-Comme l'a dit Kain, nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous tuer. Cependant, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Et cet avion n'était pas supposé se crasher à cet endroit.

Zero voulu intervenir, mais le brun poursuivit :

-Ce lieu n'a pas vraiment de nom, et n'est répertorié sur aucune carte en possession des Hommes. Son existence est... Dissimulée. Malheureusement pour vous, personne ne viendra vous chercher ici.

Un sanglot échappa à Shindo, tandis que le visage de Kageyama vira au blanc. Yuuki, les alrmes aux yeux, s'accrocha plus fermement à la manche de Zero, qui lui, avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Un lieu dissimulé ? Personne ne connaîtrait l'existence de cet endroit ? Et puis quoi encore ?... Ce mec se foutait de leurs gueules, tout simplement !

-C-ca veut d-dire... Béguaya Shindo, alors que des tremblements secouèrent son corps.

-Que vous ne rentrerez jamais chez vous... Termina Aïdo, un sourire cynique plaqué sur les lèvre, alors que le désespoir et la peur prirent peu à peu place dans tout les esprits des rescapés. Ils étaient prit au piège...

A SUIVRE = Chapitre 5 : Isolement

XXX

Note de l'auteur : Pfiouh -o- ! Fini ! Même si je suis toujours déterminée à faire cette fic, je dois bien avouer que je rame ! J'éspère juste que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu =/ ! Je ne donnerai pas de date pour la sortie du prochain chapitre (on devine pourquoi -.- ...), mais je pense que je ne posterai le chapitre 5 qu'une fois que j'aurais quasiment fini le chapitre 6, afin d'avoir un petit peu d'avance. En éspèrant que vous continuerez à aimer cette fic, malgré le manque de rigueur de son auteur -' ! Review please =D ?! Ca me motive toujours pour écrire ^^ ... (Du chantage ? De quoi vous parlez ?)

Byye~~ !

Mlle. Blueberry


	6. Chapitre 5 : L'isolement

Down in flames :

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, à part ceux que j'ai créés pour cette fiction. Les autres sont la propriété exclusive de Matsuri Hino.

World : UA, caractères OOC

Rating : M

Genre : Horror, Suspens, Aventure...

Pairing : KanameXZero (il y en aura d'autres, mais je garde la surprise ;) !)

Note de l'auteur : Enfin en vacaaaaaaaances ^o^ ! J'en voyais plus le bout XoX !... Mon dieu, ça fait bizarre x) … En tout cas, maintenant que ce pourquoi on s'est fighter toute l'année (les profs, les devoirs, les révisions, et enfin (surtout!) le BAC, ça y est, j'en suis (je l'espère X.x …) débarrassée ^o^ ! Ce qui signifie que maintenant, je vais essayer de trouver du temps pour potasser cette fanfiction (et que tout le monde se rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner *^*!), et essayer de poursuivre le scénario de façon correcte et intéressante =) ! Bon, ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je me suis dis qu'après une si longue absence, il fallait absolument que je poste quelque chose =/ !... En éspèrant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

(P.S : Gomen d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe qui peuvent encore traîner ça et là, j'ai relu mais bon, on est jamais assez attentif -.- ...)

Réponses aux reviews :

Jessi-K94 : Oooh, merci c'est trop gentil ToT !.. Hihi, Kaname a peut-être sauvé Zero, mais rien n'est encore joué entre eux deux 8) … Ca se mettra en place petit à petit ! Patience x) !

fanfics-mangas : Merci, c'est gentil =) .

kaena33830 : Merci =) !

Bambi : Ohlala, merci, ça me fais trop plaisir ce que tu dis O'nO ! Je suis hyper contente que cette fanfiction te plaise autant ToT ! Ca fais vraiment plaisir ! C'est une chance que tu sois patiente, car je ne suis absolument pas un modèle de ponctualité x) ! J'espère que cela ne t'empêchera pas d'apprécier la suite ! Oh nan nan, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte absolument pas abandonner cette fiction =O ! C'est juste que j'ai eu un programme très chargé, et je n'avais pas vraiment le temps, ni la motivation suffisante pour la potasser à fond ^^' …. Mais ne t'en fais pas, cette fanfiction aura bel et bien une suite et une fin *^* !

lilyrose : Wow, thank you =O ! Tes compliments me font super plaisir ^^ ! C'est génial si j'arrive à faire en sorte qu'il y ait un peu de suspens dans cette histoire, c'est justement ce que je recherchais =) … J'espère que la suite te plaira =) !

Eirence : Merci beaucoup =) ! Voilà enfin la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira =) !

XXX

Définition de paranoïa :

_''Discours argumenté, d'apparence logique, mais cependant délirant, car étayé par un réseau d'illusions.''_

Chapitre 5 : L'isolement

_-C-ça veut d-dire... Bégaya Shindo, alors que des tremblements secouèrent son corps. _

_-Que vous ne rentrerez jamais chez vous... Termina Aïdo, un sourire cynique plaqué sur les lèvre, alors que le désespoir et la peur prirent peu à peu place dans tout les esprits des rescapés. Ils étaient prit au piège..._

XXX

Zero sentit Yuuki resserrer sa prise sur son bras, alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui assénait un nouveau coup de massue. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ils n'allaient jamais être secourus ? L'image du directeur Kurosu lui vint inconsciemment. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant leurs disparitions ; et que sa fille ne rentrerait jamais ? Et les parents de tout ces enfants, morts dans l'avion ? Et les familles ? Allaient-ils disparaître de la surface de la Terre aussi facilement ? Et lui, qui n'avait plus personne, pas de famille ? Quelqu'un allait-il seulement le regretter, ou remarquer son absence ? A ces questionnements, Zero ne savait pas quoi répondre. Toute cette situation lui semblait irréelle, et toutes ces menaces ne semblaient être que des mauvaises blagues. Cependant, Kageyama ne semblait pas partager sa léthargie... Les yeux écarquillés, le visage blanc, il s'avança d'un pas chancelant vers le chef de la bande qui les avaient attaqué. A voir sa démarche, et les tics qui agitaient sa bouche, on aurait pu croire un zombie, et il était évidement que s'il n'avait pas déjà complètement perdu la tête, ça n'allait guère tarder. Il se jeta aux pieds du brun, bafouillant et pleurant.

-C'est... C'est p-p-p-as p-p-p-p-osssssssible ... Je vous en sup-p-p-plis, sauvez-moiiiii ! Je veux pas mourir ici, je peux paaaaas ! Sauvez-moi sauvez-moi sauvez-moiiiiiiiiii ! Je vous donnerai touuut ce que vous voulez !

Zero remarqua immédiatement l'éclat de mépris dans les yeux du brun, alors qu'il observait le délégué s'accrocher à ses jambes, en reniflant bruyamment, et continuant sa litanie de suppliques, qui tombaient de toute façon dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Et pour le coup, devant l'aspect misérable de son camarade, l'argenté lui-même ne pu que ressentir de la pitié, mêlée à du dégoût, devant cette personne qui n'hésitait pas à se rabaisser pour sa seule survie. Zero n'eut pas le temps de voir se déplacer la femme qui accompagnait le groupe, et en une fraction de seconde, cette dernière se jeta sur Kageyama, le dégageant des jambes de son maître d'un simple coup de pied . Le délégué se fracassa violemment contre une paroi de la grotte, et retomba sur le sol en toussant et crachant. Le grand brun, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

-Comment oses-tu poser tes sales pattes sur Kaname-sama ?! Hurla-t-elle, visiblement furieuse. Tu mériterais que je t'ouvre en deux pour ton insolence !

A ces paroles, Kageyama, bien qu'encore sonné, se recroquevilla contre le mur dans son dos, gémissant de peur.

-Arrêtez !

Yuuki, qui s'était libéré de la prise de Zero, s'était précipitée vers le délégué, et s'interposait maintenant entre lui et la femme, les bras écartés, comme une barrière, une entrave pour séparer l'attaquant et la future victime. Malgré son regard décidé, on voyait bien qu'elle luttait pour ne pas trembler. Zero voulu bondir, se doutant au vu du caractère volcanique de cette femme qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à son amie, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Sans même qu'il l'ait vu bouger, ce mec, Kaname, était déjà intervenu. D'une main, il avait saisit l'épaule de la femme aux cheveux cendrés, qui s'était immédiatement statufiée.

-Ruka... Commença-t-il, d'une voix grave. Il vaudrait mieux que tu te calme. Tout de suite. Tu ne voudrais pas que je me mette en colère, n'est-ce-pas ?

On voyait bien que cette Ruka ne feignait pas la peur qui se lisait sur son visage. Qui qu'il soit, ce mec exerçait une domination puissante sur ces trois compagnons. Zero ne savait pas sur quoi se basait cette soumission au brun, mais elle était sans faille...

-T... Toutes mes excuses, Kaname-sama.

Aussitôt que le brun la relâcha, la femme s'éloigna rapidement, comme brûlée au fer rouge par ce simple contact. Yuuki souffla inconsciemment, soulagée de voir le danger s'éloigner. Apercevant Zero, elle se dirigea vers lui.

-Tu es folle !... Vociféra ce dernier à mi-voix lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur. Tu voulais te faire tuer ou quoi ?!

-Je pouvais pas la laisser s'en prendre à Kageyama, si ? Se défendit la brune, à voix basse également. Miyamoto est déjà mort, ça suffit pas ?!

Le jeune homme ne répliqua pas, et leva les yeux vers celui qui était intervenu, ne sachant s'il devait le remercier ou bien s'enfuir en courant. Ce dernier restait impassible, et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il en était d'autant plus effrayant. Zero n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Et il y avait toujours le mystère de leurs "capacités". Avec énervement, l'argenté sentait poindre la migraine. Génial... Puis, soudainement, le brun prit la parole.

-Je sais que vous devez être bouleversés, et un peu perdus... Commença-t-il, s'adressant aux rescapés. Mais vous ne pouvez décemment pas rester cloîtrés dans cette caverne miteuse. Vous ne tiendrez pas trois jours ici. Donc... Je vous propose de nous suivre.

-Attendez !.. Intervint Midô, qui jusqu'ici, avait été si bien planqué que Zéro en avait presque oublié sa présence. J-je suis le responsable de ces enfants... Et, c-c'est à moi que vous devriez vous adresser en priorité.

Devant cette intervention inopinée de leurs professeur, Zero ne put que rester de marbre. Il haussa même un sourcil, perplexe. Quoi, maintenant Midô-sensei jouait à l'adulte responsable ? Jusqu'ici, il avait été si effacé qu'on aurait pu accorder à son autorité autant de valeur qu'à celle d'une huître, et tout d'un coup il faisait valoir sa position, qui plus est devant des inconnus, et meurtriers à leurs heures ? De deux choses l'une : soit il faisait (et d'un seul coup) preuve d'un courage certain, soit il avait tout bonnement pété les plombs. Et quand on connaissait le personnage, on aurait facilement tendance à pencher pour la deuxième. C'était ce que pensait Zero, tandis que Kaname se tournait lentement vers le professeur (qui étonnamment perdit toute son assurance...), et, lui adressant un sourire, que Zero ne pu considérer autrement que comme faux. Il répondit calmement :

-Veuillez me pardonner, Monsieur ?...

-M-m-m-Midô. Bafouilla l'instituteur, en s'éloignant par réflexe d'un ou deux pas.

-Midô-sensei. Reprit le brun. J'imagine qu'en tant que professeur, vous ne souhaitez pas que vos élèves soient en danger n'est-ce-pas ? Du moins, ceux qui sont encore en vie...

-Quelque chose me dit qu'on ne sera pas plus en sécurité avec vous... Objecta Yuuki, faisant jurer intérieurement Zero, qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir bâillonner la jeune fille pour lui éviter de dire des bêtises. Après tout, vos acolytes ont tué Miyamoto-kun devant nous !

Mais contrairement aux craintes de Zero, Kaname fit un sourire à la jeune lycéenne, avant de poursuivre.

-Tu t'appelles... Yuuki, c'est ça ?

Surprise, et peut-être un peu effrayée, cette dernière ne répondit pas, mais ne baissa pas le regard. Les membres du groupe du brun lui jetèrent un regard froid, mais Kaname se contenta de sourire à nouveau, avant de poursuivre :

-Ne t'en fais pas. Cette fois-ci, je veillerai à ce que rien de tel ne vienne à se reproduire. Ils ont dérapé, et je te pries de bien vouloir leurs pardonner. Toujours est-il que cet endroit n'est... Pas sûr. Si vous restez ici, je ne peux pas garantir que vous vous réveillerez tous en bon état demain matin. Vous voulez tous vivre, n'est-ce-pas ?

Chacun des survivants se consultèrent rapidement du regard, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Bien sûr, cela sonnait comme une évidence... Mais même si chacun voulait vivre, étaient-ils prêts à quitter les dangers de la montagne pour le danger que représentait ces "êtres" ? Cependant, en à peine quelques secondes, certains prirent leurs décisions. Kageyama, ainsi que Shindo se redressèrent, et se placèrent timidement aux côtés de Kaname. Zero les toisa avec mépris. Ces deux-là... Décidément, ils étaient si influençables...

-Je décide de faire confiance à, euh... Ka-Kaname-sama (Zero retint un soupir devant cette scène évidente de lèche-botte.). Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ici tout seuls ?

-J'suis d'accord... Marmonna Shindo à voix basse. D-désolée, Zero-kun...

Incertain, Midô jetta un œil à Zero et Yuuki, qui étaient restés à leurs places. De toute évidence, il n'attendait que leurs accords à eux aussi. Zero pesta intérieurement devant un soi-disant professeur, prêt à faire confiance à des inconnus. Quel lâche... Il grogna, et jeta un regard sévère à Kaname, qui soutint simplement son regard. L'argenté ne pu retenir un frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine. Il avait l'impression qu'avec ses yeux, il était en train de le scinder en deux. Sensation totalement désagréable !... Et il ne savait pourquoi, extrêmement... Gênante.

-Z-Zero-kun... La voix chevrotante du professeur le tira de ses pensées. On... On devrait les suivre. Et puis... Il faut aussi penser à Sayori-chan. Je pense que ce serait mieux pour elle d'avoir un endroit convenable pour être soignée.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. Merde... Il avait complètement oublié Sayori. Yuuki eut la même réaction, l'indécision se lisant à son tour sur son visage alors que ses yeux et ceux de Zero se tournèrent vers le corps inerte allongé au fond de la grotte. Kaname, qui jeta lui aussi un bref coup d'œil dans cette direction, reporta son attention sur Zero et Yuuki, d'une voix persuasive :

-Cette fille ne risque pas de survivre très longtemps avec une blessure pareille, surtout si elle reste ici. Nous pouvons la sauver. Mais uniquement si vous nous suivez.

-Zero... Chuchota Yuuki, inquiète, en attrapant le poignet de son ami.

Excédé, le jeune homme se dégagea, faisant quelques pas nerveusement, passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant, alors que ses pensées se mélangeaient. La vie de Sayori était en jeu... Peu importait sa méfiance et l'animosité qu'il portait à ces gens. Si ils pouvaient sauver Sayori, ne devrait-il pas... Accepter ?

-Hey, le cafard ! La voix dédaigneuse du blond résonna dans la caverne, attirant un regard tout aussi hargneux de la part de Zero. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas le blairer celui-là. Saches que c'est uniquement pour la forme que Kaname-sama te demande ton avis. On peut très bien vous emenner par la force !

-Aïdo. Intervint le roux. La ferme.

-Vous pouvez... Commença Zero, ignorant complètement les menaçes de cet éspèce de sauvage blond, et levant ses yeux gris vers le brun, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard un seul instant. Vraiment la sauver ?

-Oui. Lui répondit le brun, avec assurance.

-Je vous préviens... Persista cependant Zero, avec dureté, gardant toute sa méfiance envers ces individus qui, il ne l'oubliait pas, avaient pu les envoyer valser contre le mur sans même les toucher. Je ne vous fait toujours pas confiance. Au moindre geste suspect... On se tire.

-Très bien. Répondit Kaname, visiblement satisfait. Comme vous voudrez.

Très honnêtement, même lui ne croyais pas à ses propres menaçes. Eux, se sauver face à ces créatures ?.. Ils les auraient sans doute égorgés avant même qu'ils aient pu faire un pas de travers. Et c'était une des principales raisons qui le poussait à vouloir se tenir loin de ces bêtes assoiffées de sang. Ils pouvaient les tuer quand ils voulaient. Il suffisait de voir comment avait fini Miyamoto, et comment _lui_, avait faillit finir... Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le grand roux se diriger vers Sayori. Yuuki voulu immédiatement se précipiter, mais il l'en empêcha. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire maintenant. Leurs six vies étaient entre les griffes de ces monstres... Doucement, le roux -Kain, si Zero avait bien comprit- attrapa sa jeune camarade, et la souleva de terre comme si elle n'était qu'un fetus de paille. Puis, avec une mauvaise volonté plus que visible, la femme, Ruka, les rassembla tous au milieu de la grotte.

-Si vous le voulez bien, vous allez maintenant tous faire un petit somme. Cingla-t-elle, en levant une main dans les airs. On a pas très envie que vous vous mettiez en tête de vous faire la malle, ni d'arriver à notre beau petit bercail dans deux semaines à cause de votre rythme de limace. Alors... Bonne nuit !

A peine ses doigts claquèrent, résonnant contre les murs comme les sons dans une cathédrale, que les corps commencèrent à tomber. Zero sentit sa tête se faire lourde, comme si elle s'était transformer en enclume. Qu'est-ce que ?... Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de questions. Il sentit à peine ses genoux fléchir, alors qu'il était irrémédiablement attiré vers le sol. Puis plus rien.

XXX

Une sensation de flou. Comme si on était enveloppé dans de la ouate, avec un bourdonnement incessant qui nous empêcherait de réfléchir clairement. Sentir notre corps aussi mou que du beurre fondu... Voilà tout ce que pouvait à présent ressentir Zero, alors qu'il avait l'impression d'émerger d'un véritable coma. Cette sensation était pourtant étrangement reposante. Il ne sentait plus le sol dur, ni les pierres froides et douloureuses dans son dos ; c'était quelque chose de mou, confortable. Un matelas ? Il tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes, sans y parvenir, et laissa sa tête retomber mollement en arrière. Il discernait à peine ce qui l'entourait. Une faible lumière éclairait une pièce, probablement des bougies ? Des murs en pierres sombres l'entouraient. C'était clair, il n'était plus dans la grotte. Que c'était-il passé ?

-On émerge enfin ?

En entendant cette voix surgir de nulle part, Zero aurait aimé pouvoir se réveiller complètement, et bondir sur ses jambes. Cependant, son cerveau semblait refuser de fonctionner correctement. Ah oui, il se souvenait... Cette pouffiasse... Elle les avait tous endormis. Et Dieu sait où ils pouvaient se trouver maintenant... Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, mais ses jambes ne le soutinrent pas, et il s'écroula, alors que ses yeux percevaient vaguement une silhouette se diriger vers lui. Qui était-ce ?... Cette voix ne lui disait absolument rien.

-Calmes toi. Insista la voix.

C'était une voix jeune, et sans aucun doute féminine. Petite, assez menue... Zero ne pouvait pas voir les détails, il était encore trop sonné. Alors que l'inconnue se penchait vers lui, Zero aperçu une chevelure argentée, comme la sienne. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois (même si il ne vit pas mieux pour autant...). C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre avec la même couleur de cheveux que lui !.. Avait-il des hallucinations ?

-Tu ne t'es pas encore complètement remis du pouvoir de Ruka. Précisa la voix, tout en l'attrapant par le bras, le rallongeant avec facilité sur le matelas (par prudence, le jeune homme ne tenta pas de résister.). Ne t'en fais pas, Kaname-sama m'a chargée de veiller sur toi.

-Qu... Qui es-tu ?... Bafouilla l'argenté à mi-voix, luttant pour garder un minimum de conscience et de clarté d'esprit.

-Rendors-toi. La coupa la jeune fille. Crois-moi, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, alors reposes-toi tant que tu le peux.

Peu à peu, Zero sentit son corps se détendre, et son esprit repartir peu à peu dans le coton duquel il avait eu tant de mal à sortir. Il aurait voulu lutter, rester éveillé... Mais sans qu'il contrôle quoi que ce soit, il repartit dans le vide abyssal de l'inconscience.

XXX

Lorsque Zero reprit conscience, il avait l'impression d'avoir hiberné pendant des mois. Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux, et du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir s'asseoir correctement sur le matelas où on l'avait déposé. Il inspira, et scruta la pièce. Il était apparemment seul... La fille de tout-à-l'heure avait disparue.

-Tout-à-l'heure ?.. Marmonna-t-il, la bouche pâteuse. Attends... Combien de temps j'ai dormis ?...

Évidement, il n'attendait pas de réponse à sa question, et aucune ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il se trouvait dans une espèce de ... Chambre. Il était assis sur un lit à sommier, au bois noir. Le sol, aussi bien que les murs, étaient en pierres, d'un marron très sombre. Au sol, un large tapis, ancien à en juger par les motifs médiévaux qui le parcourait. Face à lui, une lourde porte en bois et en fer, et, Zero n'en doutait pas, sûrement fermée à clé. Et excepté deux chandeliers noirs encadrant la porte, et un près du lit, la pièce était vide.

''Bon sang..." Jura-t-il intérieurement. "Où ces fumiers nous ont-ils emmenés ?..."

Prudemment, il se leva. Il constata avec bonheur qu'il était toujours entiers, et capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Il avisa de lourds rideaux bleus marine à sa gauche, couvrant probablement une fenêtre. Il s'y dirigea avec méfiance. Ces types ne seraient pas assez idiots pour lui offrir une issue de secours aussi facile... Il attrapa le velours épais entre ses mains, puis tira, laissant une lumière vive emplir la pièce. Instinctivement, il mit ses mains devant ses yeux, sensibles à tant de luminosité après il ne savait combien de temps passé dans la pénombre. Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer peu à peu à la lumière, avant d'admirer, stupéfait, le spectacle qui s'étalait devant lui. Le spectacle, ou bien un véritable cauchemar...

Il ne voyait presque que du blanc, partout. Il n'avait pas quitté les montagnes, qui s'étendaient au loin, ciselant le ciel de leurs lames acérées. La tempête s'était arrêtée. Il pouvait voir une vaste, une immense forêt de conifères, qui recouvrait une plaine, et s'étendait à perte de vue vers l'Ouest. Et lui... Il était au bord d'un gouffre... De part cette fenêtre, il pouvait voir un vide infernal qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Voilà pourquoi cette fenêtre n'était pas un problème. S'il avait la folle idée de vouloir s'échapper par elle, il se retrouverait mort, la cervelle, les membres et les os écrabouillés en contrebas... Peu importe le lieu où il était, ils étaient perchés en haut d'un flan de montagne, à haut moins 200, voire 300 mètres du sol. La pente était raide, et les roches avaient l'air tranchante à souhait. Aucun moyen de l'escalader. C'était la prison parfaite...

Zero retint un hurlement de rage. Qu'est-ce qui les avaient prit de suivre ces dégénérés ?... C'était sûr maintenant, ils étaient tous pris au piège ! Sans crier gare, il s'écarta de la fenêtre, la tête entre les mains. Et Yuuki ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire d'elle ?! Zero eut le réflexe de vouloir se jeter contre la porte, et la frapper en hurlant, exigeant qu'on lui ouvre. Mais à peine fut-il arrivée devant l'épais morceau de bois qu'il se ravisa. Ca ne serait pas prudent. Il valait mieux pour le moment que ces ... monstres, pensent qu'il dormait. Il colla son oreille contre la porte, et se concentra en fermant les yeux. Il n'entendait aucun bruit de l'autre côté. L'avaient-il laissé sans surveillance ?... Sans grand espoirs, il attrapa la poignée peinte en noir, et la clencha vers le bas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit ! Le lycéen resta interdit quelques secondes. C'était bizarre... Ils les avaient amenés ici, et ensuite ils les laissaient sans surveillance ?... Ça serait un peu trop imprudent non ? Zero passa lentement la tête dans entrebâillement, le plus discrètement possible. De l'autre côté, il apercevait un vaste couloir, tout aussi sombre et froid que la chambre où il était. Il partait à gauche et à droite, et l'argenté ne pouvait pas voir où il s'arrêtait. Cependant, il ne semblait y avoir personne. Aussitôt, il rentra à l'intérieur, et se colla dos contre la porte, les yeux clos, hésitant. Sa raison lui hurlait de rester bien sagement ici, d'éviter les ennuis, et SURTOUT, de se faire tuer. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, ni d'où se trouvait les autres, ou s'ils étaient encore en vie. Le bon sens aurait voulu qu'il referme cette porte, et qu'il ne quitte pas cette geôle. Pourtant... Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, et attendre sagement qu'on vienne le tuer. Il devait essayer de retrouver ses camarades. Et Yuuki. Que le bon sens aille se faire foutre, ce n'était pas son genre de se terrer en gémissant ! C'est sur cette pensée que, silencieusement, Zero se glissa en dehors de la chambre, priant pour ne faire aucune mauvaise rencontre en chemin.

A SUIVRE …

XXX

Et voilààààààààààà ! Un beau petit chapitre de fini ! Je m'excuse encore du retard que je prends à chaque fois (malheureusement, c'est incurable T^T …), et j'éspère que vous continuerez de suivre et d'apprécier cette fanfiction ^.^ …

Et n'oubliez pas, une review laissée = un auteur de sauvé xD !

Chuu à tous x3 !

Mlle. Blueberry


End file.
